Ruinas
by Muselina Black
Summary: Volver a construir lo que se desmoronó no es trabajo fácil. Tú lo sabes, y ella también. Pero lo importante es que estén dispuestos a intentarlo. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Este va a ser un fic un poco raro porque estoy probando una forma distinta de narrar. Así que espero que no se confundan demasiado (vieran cómo me enredo yo sola al escribir y que lo disfruten)._

**Ruinas**

**Prefacio**

Sientes pasos afuera de la celda. Es raro, porque no hace mucho que te llevaron la comida. Te das media vuelta, esperando quedarte dormido. El frío y la dureza de la cama hacen que sea difícil, pero después de tanto tiempo, ya te dan un poco lo mismo. Es lo que tiene caer en Azkaban, que todo te empieza a dar un poco igual. Después de todo, da lo mismo lo que hagas, no podrás salir de ahí.

Con o sin dementores, Azkaban es un lugar horrendo.

—¡Nott! —Escuchas. Lejano, distante.

Te arrebujas en la frazada gastada y hedionda que te han dado e ignoras los gritos. Seguro es que has terminado de volverte loco y estás escuchando cosas. Nada raro, después de todo el tiempo que llevas en la prisión mágica. Sabes que algunos de tus vecinos ya han sucumbido a la locura, escuchas sus gritos cada noche. Es la soledad lo que los termina de destrozar. Puede que el Ministerio no los torture con la Cruciatus, pero eso no quiere decir que dejarlos solos, con sus recuerdos, no sea igualmente cruel. Todos los que están en Azkaban han visto los suficientes horrores como para acabar con la razón de la persona más cuerda.

—¡NOTT! —Vuelves a escuchar. Más cerca, más fuerte. Las voces te siguen acechando. No puedes evitar preguntarte quiénes serán. ¿Alguno de los que sufrió bajo tu varita? ¿Un fantasma de alguien cuya última imagen eres tú intentando contener las lágrimas?

No te mueves. ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver tu mirada a las rocas de la pared? Porque eso es prácticamente lo único que has visto en los últimos meses. Rocas, paredes, y a los guardias que te llevan la comida y te acompañan a la letrina.

—¡NOTT! —El grito esta vez es casi en tu oído—. ¿Acaso estás sordo, niñato? —pregunta la voz, al tiempo que te quita la manta de un tirón.

Miras hacia arriba, desconcertado. Tienes que pensar un poco para recordar que ése hombre es uno de los guardias de la cárcel y que se llama Higgins. Parece que el tiempo entre esas paredes de piedra te ha vuelto lento y estúpido. Patético.

—Estás libre —dice él. Así a bocajarro, sin más dilaciones ni adornos de ningún tipo.

¿Libre? Por un segundo, piensas que le has entendido mal. No puedes ser libre. Ellos ya te dejaron en claro que eres un criminal de guerra, una escoria que debe ser encerrada de por vida por las vidas que te encargaste de segar. A nadie le importó que no hubieras tenido elección. No parecían querer entender que hay veces en que hay que hacer lo que sea por sobrevivir.

Ella tampoco lo había entendido. Pero no quieres recordarla, por más que ella insista en seguir apareciendo en tus sueños de vez en cuando. A veces la dejas, especialmente cuando quieres olvidar lo que tienes que vivir en esa mierda de lugar.

Otras veces te obligas a expulsarla, porque ella no tiene nada que hacer en la cárcel. No pertenece ahí, de la misma forma en que tú eres parte de las rocas. Te has ganado a pulso tu lugar ahí.

—Vamos, niñato, levántate —repite el guardia, cogiéndote de la raída túnica gris que llevas.

—Déjalo tranquilo, Higgins. Es sólo un chico.

Esa voz es nueva. En el año y medio que llevas ahí metido, no recuerdas haberla escuchado jamás. Y estás seguro de que lo harías, porque es una voz clara y amable. Una voz como no has escuchado en mucho tiempo. Una mujer aparece en tu campo de visión, llevando una túnica morada y el pelo en una especie de moño desordenado.

—Un asesino, querrás decir —gruñe el guardia, al que obviamente no le hace ninguna gracia el que esos dos desconocidos estén ahí.

—Cállate, Higgins —dice otra voz masculina, que tampoco reconoces. No ves al dueño de esa voz, pero en el fondo le agradeces un poco.

El guardia sale de la celda y la mujer se acerca a ti. Tiene un rostro agradable, redondeado y suave. Intenta sonreír, aunque tú te das cuenta de que su sonrisa es más falsa que nada. Al menos lo intenta, piensas.

—¿Theodore Nott? —te pregunta, aunque los gritos del guardia ya debería haberle dejado muy en claro tu identidad. Asientes con la cabeza y ella empieza a rebuscar en la carpeta que tiene en las manos—. No lo sabes, pero desde el ministerio hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible por sacar a los chicos de la prisión. Sabemos que muchos de ustedes no tuvieron la posibilidad de elegir.

Es un sueño. Tiene que serlo. Porque sólo en tus sueños la vida puede ser así de justa. Es una lección que has aprendido a lo largo de ese año. Miras a la mujer, esperando que en cualquier momento su rostro se desvanezca y sea reemplazado por el de ella. Porque es ella la que aparece en tus pesadillas, para recordarte todo lo que has perdido por ser un imbécil.

—Mi nombre es Amy Duncan, y seré tu oficial de libertad provisional. Tendremos reuniones semanales en el Ministerio para ver cómo te va. Es un proyecto que tenemos para ayudar a los chicos en tu situación a reincorporarse en la sociedad.

Escuchas esas palabras, pero no las registras. La idea de volver a sentir el aire en tu rostro se hace cada vez más fuerte, acallando la voz de la mujer.

Libre. Menuda tontería.

Esa mujer no sabe por lo que has tenido que pasar. Nadie lo sabe. No tienen ni idea de que por más que te saquen de esa asquerosa prisión, nunca vas a ser libre. Porque nunca vas a poder librarte de las pesadillas ni de los gritos.

—¿Estás bien, Theodore? —te pregunta ella, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Te mueres de ganas de decirle que no, que nunca vas a estar bien, pero te fallan las palabras. Te limitas a asentir con la cabeza—. Pobre chico —dice ella mientras te acaricia la cabeza—. Gordon, ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí.

Y es así como vuelves a la libertad. Al menos a la del cuerpo.

* * *

_Sí, es una introduccción un poco rara. Pero es que todavía no leen el resto, que es todavía más raro._

_En fin, por el momento dejo esto._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. De cómo empezar de nuevo

_**Disclaimer: **Rowling creó el Potterverso y todo lo que reconozcan es de ella._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Ahora sí, ya empieza la historia como tal. Verán que no hay un sólo POV en el fic, sino dos. De los dos protagonistas, por supuesto. Me gusta que sea así porque creo que sirve para dar más perspectivas de la situación. Y esta situación particular requiere de estas múltiples perspectivas._

_Gracias a **Aerith Sakura** y a **Kharlasevsnape** por sus reviews. Espero que este capítulo también les guste._

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 1**

**De cómo empezar de nuevo**

_**Hogwarts, 1 de septiembre de 1991**_

_Miras a tu alrededor. La verdad es que está intimidado, pero no quieres mostrarlo. No quieres que se pasen los próximos años recordándote como el niño miedoso. Así que por eso te obligas a levantar la cabeza y a mirar adelante, como si nada te interesara demasiado._

_Crees que así los engañarás a todos, pero a ella no. Una chica de pelo rubio, peinado en dos moños en la cabeza, se acerca a ti._

—_Mi hermano me dijo que no pasa nada._

_La miras extrañado. ¿Acaso te ha leído el pensamiento? Has oído acerca de personas que pueden hacerlo, pero siempre te las imaginaste con un aspecto más imponente que esa chica regordeta y de rostro redondo._

—_Tienes cara de miedo —dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver al resto del grupo de chicos que esperan ante las puertas que alguien vaya a recibirlos._

_Aunque no quiera admitirlo, te sientes un poco aliviado por las palabras de esa chica._

-o-

_**Callejón Diagon, 12 de enero de 2000**_

Theodore llevaba una carpeta morada en la mano. Su supervisora, Amy Duncan —que insistía en que la llamara Amy y no señorita Duncan—, se había encargado de ayudarlo a hacer unas cuantas copias de su currículum, que se suponía que él tenía que echar en los lugares donde viera que necesitaban trabajadores. A la hora de hacer una lista de sus logros, Theodore se había considerado mediocre por primera vez en su vida.

Siempre había estado entre los primeros de su clase —aunque nunca había superado a Granger, que parecía que tenía la biblioteca completa en su cabeza—, y los profesores en general lo estimaban. No lo habían elegido prefecto —por alguna razón que nunca había logrado comprender, el puesto había llegado a manos de Draco Malfoy—, pero sí había sido nombrado Premio Anual en su séptimo año. Ni siquiera se había dedicado a alguna actividad extracurricular, como el Quiditch.

Aunque claro, nadie confiaría en el Premio Anual de 1997 a 1998. Todos sabían quiénes habían estado a cargo del colegio ese año; ellos se habían encargado de todas la decisiones importantes y esa era una de ellas.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo que le había conseguido Amy, apretando la carpeta morada contra su cuerpo. La prenda le quedaba demasiado grande, pero era lo único que habían podido conseguir en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano. Aunque Amy era la que se suponía que lo estaba ayudando a él, Theodore tuvo la impresión de que a ella tampoco le haría mal algo de ayuda económica.

Pero no estaban las cosas como para quejarse por lo que le daban. Al menos era abrigador y cumplía con su función. Lo único malo era el olor a naftalina que tenía. Amy le había dicho que se le pasaría si lo dejaba ventilar por unos días.

Aunque la idea de pasarse por todo el callejón Diagon repartiendo copias de su currículum no le parecía nada agradable, la otra alternativa era volverse a su piso y eso era mucho peor. Ubicado en la peor parte del sector mágico de Londres, era poco más que un altillo. Amy se había disculpado repetidamente por los muebles desportillados y por la estrechez del espacio. Le había dicho que en esas fechas era casi imposible conseguir otro lugar.

Theodore sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. Lo que no había dicho era que nadie en su sano juicio le arrendaría un cuarto a un ex mortífago, por mucho que el ministerio lo hubiera perdonado. O más bien, le hubieran cambiado su pena. Originalmente, Theodore se tendría que haber pasado cinco años en Azkaban, pero se lo habían conmutado por seis años firmando semanalmente con Amy. Por supuesto, se suponía que él debía estar enormemente agradecido por ese gesto de clemencia, pero a decir verdad, casi le parecía peor. Porque estar en una celda era una cosa horrible, pero tener que soportar las miradas de la gente era algo mucho peor. Sabía que su foto había salido en todos los diarios, cuando fueron los procesos en contra de él y todos los demás mortífagos. La gente lo reconocía en la calle y lo evitaban.

Él nunca había sido particularmente sociable, pero eso era muy diferente a que la gente se apartase de él cuando se cruzaban en la calle. A nadie podía agradarle que la gente lo mirase de esa forma. Como si de pronto fuera a sacar una varita y lanzar Avadas a diestra y siniestra. Y lo peor de todo era que se trataba de personas a las que él hubiera despreciado en otros momentos.

Seguro que no se podía caer más bajo.

Se detuvo frente al escaparate de Flourish y Blotts. Junto a la puerta, un letrero indicaba que se buscaban dependientes. Theo se mordió el labio. Seguro que a su padre no le haría ninguna gracia verlo de vendedor en un lugar así. Siempre decía que los Notts no estaban hechos del mismo material que la gente normal.

Pero su padre se iba a podrir en Azkaban. Y ya podía ir a decir misa por lo que concernía a Theodore. Él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que le habían dado sólo por satisfacer el orgullo de su progenitor.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, haciendo que las campanitas que estaban colgadas en la entrada tintinearan. Inmediatamente, un hombre vestido con un delantal rojo y plata —como los colores del logo de la puerta—, se acercó a él.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?

Si arrugó la nariz o hizo algún gesto que delatara su opinión al respecto del abrigo de segunda mano que Theodore llevaba, el chico no se dio cuenta.

—Esto…. —Nunca en su vida había tenido que pedir un trabajo. Esas cosas no eran para gente como él—. Eh… venía por el aviso —dijo finalmente. Se felicitó para sus adentros por haber logrado dar una imagen tan despierta y capaz de sí mismo. Así sí que lo iban a contratar sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Bueno, puedes dejarnos tu currículum —dijo el hombre, tendiéndole una mano. Theo sacó una de las hojas de su carpeta morada y se la tendió al hombre—. ¿Theodore Nott? —El dependiente lo miró por sobre el papel. Theodore le devolvió una mirada seria—. No creo que seas lo que estamos buscando, chico. Queremos a alguien con… más experiencia.

«Y sin antecedentes penales» se dijo Theodore mientras recibía de regreso el papel y lo volvía a meter en su carpeta. Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza del hombre y salió al aire helado de la calle.

Si esa había sido su primera experiencia en eso de buscar trabajo, no creía que le pudiera ir peor. Rechazado a primera vista. Seguro que había roto un record de algo. Se subió el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del frío y siguió su infructuoso peregrinaje por el callejón Diagon.

Al menos aún tenía su varita. Se la había quitado, por supuesto, al entrar a Azkaban, pero se la habían devuelto al salir. Aunque tenía un hechizo de protección que alertaría al Ministerio cuando hiciera algo más potente que un encantamiento desarmador, Theodore se sentía más seguro llevándola.

Después de todo, era su vieja amiga.

Suspiró, sabiendo que quedarse parado en la calle no iba a ayudar a conseguir nada. Tenía que seguir.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 10 de diciembre de 1991**_

_¿Qué clase de lugar es Hogwarts que no se puede permitir una aislación decente? Dentro de las aulas o la Sala Común no se está tan mal, pero en los pasillos hace un frío que pela. Escondes las manos en los puños de tu túnica y suspiras. Necesitas ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro necesario para el ensayo de Herbología, la clase que más odias. Lo has dejado para el último momento, claro. Cada minuto que pasas estudiando para esa asignatura, te parece tiempo perdido._

_Escuchas pasos detrás de ti, pero no te das vuelta para ver quién es._

_Es la chica rubia del primer día, la que te dijo que en la selección no pasaría nada. Tienes que estrujarte la cabeza para recordar cómo se llama. Sabes que es de Ravenclaw y que está contigo en Herbología y Transformaciones. No crees haberla visto hablar nunca en clases, aunque toma apuntes muy concentrada._

—_Hola —te saluda ella, sonriendo—. ¿Nott, verdad?_

_El que ella sepa tu nombre te deja un tanto descolocado. Desde el primer día has hecho todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido, que nadie te vea._

—_Ajá —asientes con la cabeza, intentando recordar su nombre._

—_Soy Lisa, Lisa Turpin —dice ella sin perder la sonrisa—. ¿Vas a la biblioteca?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Necesito devolver este libro, pero quedé con Padma y Mandy para revisar nuestros apuntes de Historia de la Magia. ¿Te importaría llevarlo?_

_Te quedas mirando el libro que ella te tiende y sientes que la vida te sonríe. Es precisamente el libro que necesitas para tu ensayo._

—_Sí, claro. No hay problema._

—_¡Gracias! —dice ella, entregándote el libro antes de echar a correr ruidosamente por el pasillo helado._

_No puedes creer la suerte que has tenido._

-o-

_**San Mungo, 12 de enero de 2000**_

Trabajar en el hospital mágico era agotador, pero Lisa estaba segura de que no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. A pesar de los turnos eternos que solía tener, ella sabía que no había nada que se pareciera más a un premio que el ver a un paciente sano.

Ahí podía hacer una diferencia, que era todo lo que ella quería hacer con su vida. Lo había tenido claro desde ese amanecer aterrador en las ruinas de lo que quedaba de su colegio, ayudando a cargar heridos de un lado a otro e intentando aliviarlos. En esas horas encontró un valor dentro de sí que no sabía que tenía.

Dejó en el escritorio la carpeta con los archivos de los pacientes que había estado visitando esa tarde, en el departamento de accidentes mágicos. Aunque adoraba su trabajo, Lisa ya estaba añorando el llegar a su casa, donde se metería entre las sábanas y leería un poco.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del diminuto despacho que compartía con otros tres internos. Ausente, la chica indicó que pasaran.

—¿Cómo está la sanadora más guapa del mundo?

—¡Anthony! —exclamó la chica, saltando a los brazos de su novio. El joven llevaba un ramo de flores en una mano—. ¿Son para mí?

—No, para mi otra novia, la secreta —dijo él con un guiño burlón—. ¡Claro que son para ti!

—¿Hoy es nuestro aniversario? —Lisa siempre había sido particularmente buena a la hora de recordar fechas, por lo que el haberse olvidado de algo tan importante como un aniversario era rarísimo.

—No, sólo quería traerte flores. ¿O acaso hay una ley que me impida traerle flores al trabajo a mi novia cuando se me da la real gana?

—No, para nada. —Lisa sonrió y olió las flores que él le había llevado. Había algunas rosas rosadas, su color preferido—. Son preciosas.

—Y para completar el paquete y que veas qué novio tan estupendo tienes, te invitaré a almorzar. ¿Puedes salir ahora? —dijo él después de darle un beso en los labios.

Lisa asintió y cogió su abrigo del respaldo de su silla. En teoría, ese día ya había acabado con su turno. A menos que hubiera alguna emergencia grave, tendría todo el resto del día para estar con Anthony. O al menos, hasta que él tuviera que regresar al banco, donde trabajaba como asesor financiero.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —ofreció él mientras los dos salían del hospital tomados de la mano.

—Tengo antojo de sushi —dijo Lisa.

—Sushi será.

Lisa siempre agradecía a todos los cielos por la suerte que tenía al contar con Anthony en su vida. Con él las cosas eran siempre agradables, siempre simples. No había que preocuparse por nada que no fueran ellos. Aunque el principio había estado determinada a mantener cierta distancia, no había podido evitar caer ante él. Después de todo, Anthony era un buen chico. Y a ella le gustaba un montón, porque la hacía reír y la invitaba a despreocuparse de todas las cosas que tenía que ver a diario en el hospital.

Eligieron un local de sushi cercano al hospital. Después de dos años de estar juntos, los dos ya conocían perfectamente las calles que rodeaban a San Mungo. El padre de Lisa era muggle y gracias a él, Lisa había sido capaz de conocer cosas que en su vida como bruja jamás hubiera conocido. Al empezar a salir con Anthony, Lisa se había encargado de mostrarle tanto como pudiera del mundo muggle. Lo mejor de todo era que a él le gustaba, y siempre estaba abierto a experimentar.

—¿Vas a ir a casa de mis padres este domingo? —preguntó Anthony después de que hubieron ordenado—. La semana pasada me dijeron que llevaban siglos sin verte.

Lisa hizo cálculos mentales para saber cuándo había sido la última vez que había ido a visitar a los padres de su novio y se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos meses sin hacerlo. ¡Qué desastre de novia era! Los señores Goldstein siempre habían sido muy amables con ella.

—Pues sí, parece que hace mucho que no voy —dijo mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida que había pedido—. Debería darme vergüenza. Diles que iré de todas formas esta semana.

—Vale, estarán encantados. Te adoran, ¿lo sabías?

La chica agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que las mejillas se le ponían coloradas, como siempre que Anthony le dedicaba un cumplido. Aunque era cierto que los padres de su novio de verdad parecían adorarla. Cada vez que iba a su casa, se deshacían en halagos hacia ella, ya fuera por lo guapa que estaba o por su inteligencia. Si Lisa hubiera sido una chica vanidosa, en esos momentos su ego estaría llegando a la luna.

—Propongo un brindis —dijo Anthony—. Por estar juntos.

Lisa le sonrió mientras levantaba su vaso para chocarlo con el del chico. Por estar juntos. Lisa estaba cada día más agradecida de eso. Porque si no tuviera a Anthony, ella seguramente estaría perdida.

—¿Después tienes que volver al trabajo? —preguntó ella mientras la camarera les ponía delante las bandejas con su orden. Lisa abrió los palillos del restaurante y esperó a que Anthony hiciera lo mismo.

—Sí, por desgracia. Pero juro que te pasaré a ver esta noche.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Eres mi novia, Lisa. Si no quisiera verte, tendría que estar loco.

—Vale. Por cierto, hablé con Terry esta semana. Dijo que tenemos que juntarnos un día de estos. Además, creo que a Michael lo animaría un poco.

La mención de su amigo los hizo quedarse callados por unos instantes. Durante la batalla, Michael había quedado bajo un derrumbe de las murallas del colegio. Lo habían sacado vivo de milagro, pero estaba paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo. Terry y Padma, que eran muy buenos en encantamientos, le habían echado una mano al ayudarlo a encantar una vieja silla de ruedas que habían conseguido con ayuda de unos amigos muggles. Michael era un chico persistente y ya había logrado dominar el arte de desplazarse en ella. Parecía que lo había ayudado bastante, en comparación a los primeros meses, que había pasado en un mutismo casi absoluto. Por lo que Lisa sabía, ahora estaba mucho más comunicativo pero aún así había períodos en los que apenas hablaba con nadie.

—Sí, creo que sería bueno ir a verlo.

Aunque la tensión se mantuvo por unos momentos en el ambiente, no se tardó mucho en disiparse. Después de todo, había cosas más alegras de las que hablar.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 20 de mayo de 1992**_

_Con los rayos de sol de primavera, los alumnos de Hogwarts salen a estudiar en los terrenos del colegio. En un lugar como Escocia hay que aprovechar las pocas instancias de sol que hay._

_Así que te encaminas a la orilla del lago, con un libro de Historia de la Magia que pretendes revisar. En la sala común no se puede estar, porque los de quinto estaban histéricos por sus T.I.M.O.s y hacían callar a cualquiera que osara respirar a un volumen por sobre un susurro. Y no estás como para hacer lo que hace Malfoy y molestar a los alumnos mayores. Por un lado lamentas perderte el espectáculo qu seguramente supondrá ver a Malfoy hechizado por alguno de quinto, pero por otro, de verdad necesitas estudiar para el examen de Binns._

_Cuando llegas a tu lugar favorito junto al lago, sin embargo, te encuentras con que alguien ya está ahí. Una ocupante rubia y de rostro redondo, que parece muy concentrada leyendo un libro de tapas azules que reconoces como el libro de encantamientos._

_Ya no tienes que esforzarte por recordar su nombre._

—_Hola, Turpin —la saludas. Ella levanta la cabeza y se hace a un lado, como para que te sientes junto a ella. Te sientas un poco más lejos y abre tu propio libro para estudiar._

_El viento juega con las hojas del árbol y las coletas rubias de Lisa._

* * *

_Que conste que yo avisé que este sería un fic raro. No sólo por la pareja protagonista (de la que sólo hay nueve fics aquí y eso me parece terrible), sino porque estoy usando un estilo completamente diferente al que suelo usar. Espero que la mezcla de narradores no los confunda tanto como a mí al escribir. Y que para ustedes también tenga sentido la estructura que estoy usando.  
_

_Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, favoritearon o le dieron a follow. Ya saben que son mi inspiración._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	3. Seguir adelante

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Estuve de vacaciones, pero ya estoy de rgreso. Y por supuesto que no había olvidado mi historia. Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que me dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores: **Aerith Sakura**, **rbensach,** **Kharlasevsnape** y **Sly Schneider**. Todavía no he tenido momento para responderles, pero quiero que sepan que todos sus reviews me han dejado con una sonrisa. Espero que este capítulo también les guste._

_Y los dejo con el capítulo._

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 2**

**Seguir adelante**

_**Hogwarts, 1992**_

_Sabes que te está esquivando. Cada vez que te has topado con ella en las últimas semanas, te ha rehuido. Te parece extraño, porque ella siempre fue amistosa. Pero no es de extrañar, considerando todas las tonterías acerca del heredero de Slytherin que pululan en el colegio. A lo mejor Lisa cree que eres tú._

_Una tontería sin pies ni cabeza, claro._

_No estás más cerca de ser el heredero de Slytherin que de tener alas._

_La siguiente vez que te la encuentras, es en la biblioteca. Y decir que te la encuentras es ser generoso, porque en realidad has esperado por horas._

—_Lisa._

_Ella te mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece que ha llorado._

—_¿Por qué me estás evitando? —preguntas de nuevo, aunque sabes que ella no está en condiciones de responder—. ¿Crees que soy…?_

_La pregunta queda en el aire._

_Lisa niega con la cabeza._

-o-

_**Callejón Diagon, noviembre de 2000**_

«SE NECESITA MESERO» rezaba el cartel pegado en una de las ventanas de la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Después de haber sido rechazado en media docena de tiendas y locales tras sólo leer su nombre —el premio se lo había llevado una bruja que había escupido sobre su currículum, antes de decirle que se largara de ahí en ese segundo—, Theodore no tenía muchas esperanzas de que las cosas fueran diferentes ahí. Pero no quería que nadie dijera que no lo había intentado.

Había ido muchas veces a esa heladería como cliente. No había cambiado ni un poco desde que él era un niño que le pedía a su padre un helado de chocolate cada vez que iban al callejón Diagon. Las mismas mesas redondas con diseños de colores, las mismas paredes blancas con puntos rojos de distintos tamaños, las mismas sillas con respaldos espirales que giraban. Exactamente igual a cuando era un niño.

Pero él sí que había cambiado. Ya no quedaba nada del crío que había sido alguna vez.

—¿En qué podemos atenderlo? —dijo una mujer, acercándose a él. Era mucho más baja que él y llevaba un delantal con el logo de la heladería.

—Esto… eh… —balbuceó Theo—. Venía por… lo del anuncio —logró decir finalmente, apuntando al cartel en la ventana del local.

—Por supuesto, querido. ¿Tienes tu currículo por ahí? Soy Florence Fortescue, por cierto.

El joven le tendió el papel sin decir nada. Vio como la chica levantaba una ceja, seguramente al leer su nombre en la primera línea. Lo había reconocido, por supuesto. Su nombre había estado en todos los periódicos durante los muy publicitados juicios de los seguidores del Innombrable. Y después de todo, Theo sabía que el anterior dueño del local había sido asesinado por los mortífagos. La mujer debía ser su pariente y seguramente no tenía ninguna simpatía por nadie asociado al Señor Tenebroso.

La mujer volvió a dirigirle una mirada, que Theo no logró descifrar. Pero le pareció que se concentraba en su atuendo, especialmente en el abrigo raído que llevaba. Los demás dueños de los locales del callejón también lo habían hecho. Curiosamente, al ver ese abrigo, Theo se había acordado del profesor Lupin, que siempre lucía túnicas desgastadas y feas. También recordó haber pensado que bastante bien le habría ido a ese hombre comprarse algo de ropa nueva.

Ahora tenía otra perspectiva de las cosas. Nunca había sido realmente consciente de lo difícil que podían ser las cosas cuando no se tenían las comodidades de las que él siempre había disfrutado. Había sido una caída muy dura.

—¿Cuándo puedes empezar? —preguntó finalmente. Estaba sonriendo cálidamente y el muchacho se sorprendió por ello. Era primera vez en todo ese maldito día en que alguien se tomaba la molestia de tratarlo con amabilidad.

—Cuando sea. Lo antes posible —respondió él, anonadado por la respuesta. Después de todo un día de recibir portazos en las narices, que alguien le dijera por fin que sí.

—Estupendo. ¿Mañana está bien? Necesitamos ayuda aquí y has venido como caído del cielo. Normalmente estamos Heru y yo, pero él empieza un curso en la Academia de Magizoología y no podrá estar

Theo no terminaba de creer su suerte. Seguramente su padre consideraría que ser un mozo en una heladería era rebajarse. Algo que no estaba a la altura de los Nott, con todos sus siglos de antigüedad mágica.

Pero él no era su padre.

—¿Has hecho algo así antes?

—No. —Se vio obligado a admitir. Florence alzó una ceja, pero no comentó nada.

—Vale. Normalmente abrimos a las nueve, pero si puedes venir a las ocho, sería perfecto. Así podré darte algunas instrucciones. Aunque tampoco es algo demasiado complicado —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Espera un momento, que te presento a Heru —añadió, cogiéndolo del brazo para llevarlo a la parte de atrás de la heladería.

Un hombre alto y delgado, de rasgos árabes entró a la trastienda. Al ver a Theo ahí, levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Florence le dirigió una sonrisa radiante antes de decirle quién era Theo y por qué estaba ahí. Resultaba que se trataba del novio de Florence, un mago egipcio al que había conocido mientras trabajaba en un yacimiento arqueológico en las cercanías del Cairo.

—Es un placer, Theodore —dijo él después de las presentaciones. Aunque su inglés era bueno, el acento lo delataba como extranjero. Cuando Theo estrechó su mano, el agarre era firme.

Algo en los ojos de Heru le dijo que era mala idea caer en su lado oscuro. Parecía serio, lo que contrastaba mucho con la sonrisa que sospechaba que siempre iluminaba el rostro de Florence.

—Se me había olvidado preguntarte cómo prefieres que te llamen —comentó ella, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Theodore o Theo?

—Theo… Theo está bien —respondió.

—Está bien. Mañana a las ocho, Theo —dijo ella.

Él volvió a asentir con la cabeza, antes de despedirse y salir del local. Afuera estaba lloviendo y se cruzó el abrigo para proteger su ropa lo más posible. Al menos tenía algo bueno que decirle a Amy, que había insistido mucho en que encontrar un trabajo era de vital importancia. Theo dudaba bastante que su capacidad de limpiar mesas fuera a predispone positivamente a quienes fueran los encargados de su caso, pero allá ella.

Al menos no se sentía como un absoluto y total fracaso.

Se preguntó dónde estaría ella. Lisa. La última vez que la había visto había sido unos momentos antes del final de la batalla, batiéndose a duelo con un mortífago que la superaba muchísimo en tamaño. Pero ella era fantástica.

A veces se preguntaba si ella pensaba en él. Quería creer que sí, que Lisa Turpin no lo había olvidado. Que seguía teniendo fe en él.

Pero tenía que ser realista. Seguramente ella había seguido con su vida. No la culpaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo, no tenía sentido que nadie echara su vida por la borda por él. No luego de todo lo que había hecho. Él no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, junio de 1993**_

_Han cancelado todas las clases. La profesora McGonagall les ha indicado que se queden en la sala de clases hasta que el profesor Snape pase a buscarlos para llevarlos a la torre. Crees escuchar su voz algo más ronca de lo habitual, como si hubiera llorado._

_Miras al otro lado del pasillo. Lisa, ajena al ruido a su alrededor, está sentada en su mesa. Mira hacia adelante y está muy blanca._

_Todos saben que algo terrible ha sucedido, pero no qué._

_Sin saber por qué, te acercas a ella._

—_Todo va a estar bien —murmuras bajito, para que sólo ella te oiga._

_Ella te mira y sabes que no te ha creído. Ni siquiera tú te crees, pero necesitas hacer que el miedo se disipe. No quieres verla así._

_Pero antes de que puedas decir nada, la cabeza del profesor Flitwick aparece en la puerta y los de Ravenclaw se apresuran en salir._

-o-

_**San Mungo, noviembre de 2000**_

—Tienes mucha suerte —comentó Morag a su amiga. Ambas estaban apoyadas en el mesón de la entrada del hospital mágico—. Anthony es un encanto. Ya quisiera yo que Tristan se pasara de vez en cuando por aquí.

—Ya. Y tendríamos que cerrar el hospital para evitar que su hordas de fans invadan el vestíbulo —replicó Lisa mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café.

—Graciosa, tú.

A Morag no le hacía mucha gracia que sus amigos se refirieran al estatus de estrella deportiva de su novio. O a sus fans.

—¿La sanadora Hudson te dijo algo? —preguntó Lisa para cambiar el tema. Nunca había sido muy dada a eso de comentar sus relaciones con otras personas, o a comentar relaciones ajenas. Meterse en asuntos ajenos le parecía algo peligroso y sin demasiado sentido—. Me dijo que quería hablar contigo acerca de las prácticas en la planta de accidentes.

—¿De eso era? —preguntó Morag con una sonrisa que denotaba su alivio—. Merlín, cuando me lo dijo parecía tan seria que pensé que había metido la pata en algo.

Lisa levantó las cejas, invitando a su amiga a hablar más. Ambas estaban terminando su residencia en San Mungo, a punto de elegir una especialización. Mientras que Lisa estaba bastante segura de que quería trabajar en la planta de daños provocados por hechizos, Morag aún le daba vueltas a la elección. Todo le llamaba la atención y era hábil en todas.

—No lo sé. El sanador Pye me dijo que estaba buscando a un asistente para su investigación acerca de la medicina muggle. Creo que sería algo interesante estudiar cómo hacen ellos para tratar enfermedades y lesiones.

Su amiga asintió y tomó el último sorbo de su taza de café. Se había vuelto casi una adicción desde que ambas habían entrado como aprendices de sanación. Las largas horas y los turnos nocturnos se hacían más llevaderos con cafeína en las venas.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó Morag.

—Porque mi último encuentro con la medicina muggle fue cuando a mi padre le pusieron _puntos_. ¿Puedes creer que cosen la piel como si de tela se tratara? Es de locos, te digo.

—No creo que sea de locos. Funciona para ellos, ¿no? No veo por qué sería diferente si se tratara de un mago.

—No ería diferente, pero hay mejores maneras de cerrar heridas con una varita o una poción —replicó Lisa.

El debate acerca de las ventajas de la medicina mágica sobre la _muggle_ era algo de casi todos los días en el hospital. El sanador Pye era un hombre inteligentísimo que estaba buscando formas de desarrollar la medicina mágica mezclándola con las prácticas _muggles_. Para Lisa y muchos otros, sus teorías no tenían pies ni cabeza, pero varios —especialmente hijos de _muggles_— estaban de su parte. De hecho, el hospital recientemente había anunciado que abriría un departamento de experimentación. Todos sabían que se refería a probar medicina _muggle_ en algunos casos que la magia no pudiera solucionar —con el debido acuerdo del paciente, por supuesto—.

—No para todas las heridas.

Lisa alzó las cejas, escéptica. Su amiga era precisamente una de las más fascinadas por las nuevas técnicas. Quizás porque había crecido en una familia completamente mágica y las personas sin magia le parecían increíbles. Lisa había crecido con un padre _muggle_ y una gran familia extendida. Se sentía tan a gusto entre ellos como entre magos.

—No me mires así —protestó Morag—. Es bueno para los magos el abrir…

El argumento de la joven quedó cortado por un grito que pareció cortar el aire. Las dos se dieron vuelta para ver qué había sucedido.

En el vestíbulo de San Mungo acababan de aparecerse dos personas. Lisa no logró distinguir sus rasgos, porque las caras de ambos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Uno de los dos parecía inconsciente, apoyado en el cuerpo de su compañero, que aferraba su varita.

Por un momento, Lisa pensó que el tiempo se congelaba.

Pero sólo duró un instante. Al segundo siguiente, pareció volver a comenzar, pero acelerado. Los gritos y palabras a su alrededor eran confusos, pero ella sabía que tenía que concentrarse en los chicos que acababan de llegar. Lisa no recordaba haber corrido hacia ellos, pero de un segundo a otro estaba junto a ellos. Morag se había inclinado y estaba revisando el pulso del chico que yacía en el suelo.

—Lucian… —gimió el otro y Lisa volcó su atención hacia él—… Lucian…

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó. Las ropas del joven estaban desgarradas y mostraban heridas espantosas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. ¿Quién les hizo esto?

—No… no lo sé —dijo el joven con dificultad. Unos medimagos aparecieron con camillas—. Eran muchos… Hogsmeade… Las Tres Escobas… —la voz del chico se fue perdiendo en un murmullo incoherente.

Mierda.

Lisa ayudó a los medimagos a subirlo a la camilla. El chico gimió. Quizás tenía algún hueso roto o algo peor. Las lesiones internas eran peligrosas y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Mientras echaban a correr hacia el pabellón de emergencias, Lisa miró a la camilla. Los medimagos y Morag no llevaban la misma prisa que ella y los demás.

Y ella sabía perfectamente lo que eso suponía.

Pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso. No podían darse el lujo de perder otra vida, muchos menos cuando podían hacer algo.

En ese momento fue cuando lo reconoció.

Estaba unos cursos por arriba de ella en Hogwarts, en Slytherin. Lo recordaba porque sus amigas solían decir que era el más guapo de todos los jugadores de esa casa. Y porque era de los pocos Slytherin que actuaban con amabilidad ante los demás.

¿Por qué alguien le habría hecho algo así?

Tuvo que esforzarse por recordar su nombre. Purcell, o algo por el estilo. Recordaba que empezaba con P.

—¿Sanadora? —uno de los medimagos la estaba mirando fijamente—. ¿Qué va a hacer?

Lisa se obligó a dejar de pensar en cosas desagradables. Tenía que salvarlo.

Como fuera.

-o-

_**Expreso de Hogwarts, finales de junio de 1993**_

_Al final, tuviste razón. Las cosas resultaron bien, los exámenes fueron cancelados y ya estás de regreso a casa. No te hace particular ilusión, pero al menos ahí tienes más libertad que en el colegio._

_Alguien golpea el vidrio de la puerta del compartimento. Levantas la cabeza y ves a Lisa. Blaise, sentado al frente, te sonríe de lado. Suele divertirse diciendo que Lisa es tu novia, aunque tú intentes negarlo. Lo ignoras y te acercas a ella._

_Te ofrece un trozo de pergamino arrugado._

—_Es mi dirección. Puedes escribirme ahí._

_Asientes y buscas en tu bolsillo algo en qué anotar la tuya. Encuentras algo que te sobró de uno de tus ensayos de pociones. Lo suficiente para poner los datos que necesitas._

—_¿Tienes una pluma?_

_Lisa te tiende una pluma de águila muy bonita._

—_Que tengas un buen verano — te dice guardando el pergamino en su bolsillo—. Y escríbeme._

—_Claro —respondes._

_Y sabes que lo harás._

* * *

_Tengo que confesar que me divierto como una enana escribiendo de Theo, el socially awkward. Es que me encanta imaginármelo como alguien que socializa poco y prefiere a la gente que conoce hace tiempo. En cuanto a Lisa, ella es adorable y escribirla siempre es un placer._

_Florence Fortescue es una de mis OCs, al igual que Heru, su novio egipcio. Suele aparecer de vez en cuando en mis fics, aunque sea como personaje incidental. A veces tiene más importancia, como ahora. Lo mismo para la sanadora Hudson, que es otra secundaria recurrente. Si quieren conocerlas mejor, pueden leer "Historia y helados" (sobre Florence) y "¿Por qué estás aquí?" (sobre Hudson)._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ¡nos leemos en el próximo!_

_Muselina_


	4. Cuando el pasado regresa

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece. No hay fines de lucro por aquí, así que seguiré siendo una estudiante pobre._

_«Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»_

_¡Y aquí está el tercer capítulo! Muchas gracias a **Miss Lefroy**, **Nea Poulain**, **Gilrasir,** **Pearl Parkinson**, **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**, **rbensach** y **Wissh** por sus reviews. ¡Así da gusto escribir._

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 3**

**Cuando el pasado regresa**

_**Hogwarts, septiembre de 1993**_

_Te topas con ella a primera hora de la mañana, camino al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Lisa lleva el pelo en un peinado improvisado, no en las coletas habituales. Está más alta que la última vez que la viste, unos meses atrás. Pero su rostro sigue siendo redondo y amable._

_Pero su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma._

—_Theo —te saluda, bajando la velocidad—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? No te vi ayer en el tren._

_Te lo pregunta aunque te escribió todas las semanas y tú le respondiste._

—_Todo bien —respondes-_

—_Vaya, Theo, ya empezaba a echar de menos a tu novia —dice Blaise, apareciendo de la nada. No es tu mejor amigo ni nada de eso, pero es bastante menos insoportable que otros de tus compañeros._

_Ves que ella se pone roja y baja la mirada. Maldices a Blaise para tus adentros._

—_Vale. Adiós, Theo —murmura antes de alejarse hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor_

_Miras a tu compañero y suspiras. Después de todo, ¿qué puedes hacer?_

-o-

_**Callejón Diagon, 16 de noviembre de 2000**_

Lo de ser mesero no era tan fácil como parecía. Florence, como su jefa insistía en ser llamada, insistía en que debía ser capaz de recordar los pedidos de cada cliente, para no interrumpir conversaciones preguntando qué cosa era para cada uno. Normalmente dos o tres personas no suponían demasiado problema, pero cuando se trataba de grupos grandes, la cosa se hacía más compleja.

Además, en los últimos meses habían introducido un nuevo menú, en el que se habían incluido sándwiches y otras comidas rápidas. De esas se encargaba Florence, por supuesto. El trabajo de Theo consistía en correr de un lado a otro con los pedidos. De vez en cuando también tenía que echarle una mano a Nanette, la chica que trabajaba tras el mostrador de helados.

Aunque era amable, Theo sentía un dejo de rechazo por parte de Nanette. Como la forma en la que había evitado su mirada al escuchar su apellido. Era dos años menor que él y estaba recién salida de Hogwarts. Lo más seguro era que hubiese estado en el colegio cuando los Carrow estaban al poder. Y seguro que más de alguna vez había sido torturada por ellos.

Era más que comprensible que no quisiera hablarle más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Nott, llegaron nuevos clientes —dijo Nanette, a la que Florence había puesto a cargo de echarle una mano en la atención—. Mesa cuatro.

El joven tuvo que esforzarse un poco para recordar cuál era la mesa en cuestión —según él, no estaban ordenadas siguiendo alguna lógica— y se acercó a ella mientras buscaba su libreta y lápiz en el bolsillo de su delantal.

—Joder, Nott —dijo una voz que él reconoció perfectamente. No conocía a nadie más que arrastrara las palabras de una forma tan notoria—… ¿qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí?

—Tomándote el pedido.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —masculló Draco. Theo pudo ver que la chica que estaba con él le dirigía una mirada extrañada. El joven tuvo que contenerse de comentar algo, se trataba de la hermana de Daphne, Astoria. Aunque él pensaba que ella seguía en el colegio, era bastante menor que ellos—. Pensé que…

—Me sacaron —lo cortó Theo antes de que el otro pudiera terminar la oración—. Estoy en una especie de programa de rehabilitación del Ministerio.

—Ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas afuera?

—Un par de semanas —contestó, esperando que eso fuera el fin del interrogatorio. Draco Malfoy nunca le había caído bien. Desde pequeño había demostrado que no era más que un niñato inaguantable.

Y para colmo, Potter lo había defendido en los putos juicios.

Draco siempre había tenido una suerte que no le correspondía.

—¿Qué te sirvo?

—No sé. ¿Qué hay de bueno en este lugar? —preguntó Malfoy, mirando el menú como si le diera asco.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Astoria y a juzgar por la expresión del aludido, Theo tuvo la ligera impresión de que la chica le había lanzado a Malfoy una patada por debajo de la mesa. Parecía que no tenía nada de la clase que ostentaba su hermana para lidiar con idiotas—. Una limonada con jengibre, por favor —añadió en dirección a Theo.

—Yo quiero un helado de chocolate. Doble —bufó Malfoy, sin mirarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras anotaba, Theo vio que la chica le levantaba las cejas, como indicándole que fuera más educado o algo así.

Esa chica estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Theo agradeció el poder salir de ahí. No había esperado encontrarse con Draco en la heladería. Aunque tenía sentido, porque no había muchos locales por el estilo en el callejón. Aún así, la aparición de su antiguo compañero lo había tomado prácticamente por sorpresa.

Verlo le había recordado las muchas cosas que intentaba olvidar.

—¿Qué quiere tu amigo? —preguntó Nanette cuando él llegó junto al mesón.

—No es mi amigo —replicó él, hosco. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los labios—. Un helado doble de chocolate.

—Ya. ¿Y ella?

—Una limonada con jengibre.

—Qué sorpresa —comentó ella, con un tono que dejaba muy en claro que «sorpresa» era lo último que hubiera usado para describir su emoción.

No contestó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que estaba detrás del mesón. Florence estaba ahí, ordenando unas cajas con sobrecitos de azúcar. Eso era lo que hacía cuando nadie pedía nada de lo que ella preparaba.

—¿Cómo va el día, Theo?

—Bien.

Se acercó al refrigerador —o así le había dicho Florence que se llamaba. Un aparato muggle adaptado a la magia que servía para mantener la comida fría— y cogió una jarra grande llena de limonada. Alguien había escrito en la jarra «jengibre» para distinguirla de las otras que estaban junto a ella.

—No eres de muchas palabras, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros. No, nunca le había gustado mucho hablar. Mucho menos con personas a las que apenas conocía. Florence era simpática, sí, pero no era su amiga. Y el joven sabía que aún le faltaba bastante para entrar en esa categoría.

—Ya veo —comentó ella, aunque estaba sonriendo—. Bueno, me alegra que las cosas estén yendo bien. De verdad vienes caído del cielo.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros. De verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se suponía que tenía que responder. ¿Darle las gracias? Sirvió el vaso de limonada y cogió una rodajita de limón para decorar el borde del vaso, como le había dicho Florence que hiciera y volvió a salir. En la bandeja redonda que usaban para llevar la cosas a las mesas, Nanette había servido una copa de helado.

—Gracias —le dijo, pero la chica pareció ni siquiera escucharlo. Bueno, allá ella. Theo acababa de decidir que no le importaba ni un comino lo que esa chica pensara de él. O si pensaba en él en lo absoluto.

Era sólo un trabajo que pensaba usar para que los oficiales de su libertad bajo palabra vieran que él sí estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

No pensaba pasarse toda la vida sirviéndoles helados a personas como Draco Malfoy.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, diciembre de 1993**_

_Aún no entiendes cuál es la gracia de venir a Hogsmeade. Las pocas cosas interesantes que tiene ya las viste en la primera visita. Podrías haberte quedado en el colegio, leyendo frente a la chimenea de la sala común._

_A tu alrededor, los grupitos de estudiantes se arrebujan en sus capas, buscando algún lugar en donde esconderse del frío. Todos han venido con sus amigos._

_Todos menos tú._

_No quieres ir a las Tres Escobas. Porque sabes que tus compañeros estarán ahí —como todos, el bar siempre está lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts— y no te apetece verlos._

_Después de todo, tienes que verlos todos los días._

_Caminas sin rumbo. Quieres volver al colegio y te da igual que te digan soso._

_Entonces la ves. Su trenza rubia escapa de un gorro de lana decorado con un pompón colorido. Está rodeada de amigas, que se ríen de algo._

_Por primera vez, sientes envidia de ella._

-o-

_**San Mungo, 19 de noviembre de 2000**_

La noche se le había hecho eterna. Una mujer joven había llegado el día anterior, tan malherida como Adrian Pucey unos días antes. No era capaz de decir quién la había atacado, porque se rehusaba a hablar. La habían trasladado a la sala de daños provocados por hechizos, donde también habían llevado a Pucey.

Y su estado era aún peor.

Al parecer, la chica estaba embarazada de tres meses cuando la atacaron. Había perdido al bebé gracias al ataque, que había sido particularmente violento. Como si quién fuese el que la había atacado la odiara profundamente.

Era difícil imaginarse a alguien capaz de odiar de esa forma.

Lisa aún podía recordar la mirada de animal herido que le había dirigido ella cuando había tenido que comunicarle la noticia. No había dicho nada, se había limitado a soltar un gemido que le había puesto los pelos de punta a la sanadora.

Eso era lo que menos le gustaba de su trabajo. El no poder hacer nada para curar ese dolor. Porque lo del cuerpo era sólo una parte, pero las heridas en el interior eran imposibles de alcanzar. Lisa hubiera querido hacer algo por ella, asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que iba a salir adelante.

Pero no podía decirlo sin sentirse una mentirosa.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Morag, al tiempo que le tendía un vaso de cartón que emanaba un penetrante aroma a café. Lisa lo acunó en sus manos, dejando que el calor de la bebida le calentara los dedos.

—Igual que ayer —musitó. La chica en la camilla estaba mirando a la pared junto a ella. Estaba así desde el día anterior.

—¿Aún no saben quién es? —Lisa negó con la cabeza y su amiga suspiró.

—Fueron a preguntar en el departamento de aurores, pero ellos no tienen ninguna denuncia por presunta desgracia.

—Ya.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la chica que seguía sin moverse de su posición. Lisa había escuchado que los muggles tenían unos médicos de la mente. A lo mejor uno de ellos podía hacer algo para ayudarla.

Al mundo mágico aún le faltaba mucho por avanzar.

En ese momento, las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Para sorpresa de Lisa, el que acababa de entrar era el mismísimo Harry Potter, el segundo al mando de la Oficina de Aurores. Iba flanqueado por dos aurores altos y musculosos, lo que hacía que el chico se viera aún más delgado en comparación. Era la persona más joven en tener ese puesto en la historia, pero Lisa creía que no había nadie mejor que él. Después de todo, si alguien sabía cómo luchar contra magos tenebrosos era él.

—Lisa, Morag —las saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Algunos de los enfermos habían volteado las cabezas para ver quién era el recién llegado. Varios ni siquiera tenían idea de quién era él, así que volvieron a sus mundos, en los que estaban perdidos. El único que pareció reconocerlo fue Pucey.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Morag. Después de todo, no era cosa de todos los días que uno de los aurores más importantes del país aparecía en el hospital mágico. Lisa tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Quiero hablar con alguna de las víctimas de la semana pasada. Es importante.

Al tenerlo cerca, Lisa se dio cuenta de que sendas ojeras rodeaban los ojos del joven. Como si llevara una temporada sin dormir lo suficiente. La expresión grave de su rostro sólo acentuó la idea de la chica de que algo iba muy mal.

—Puedes hablar con Pucey. Ella no habla con nadie —dijo señalando las respectivas camillas—. No ha dicho nada desde que llegó, de hecho. No sabemos quién es.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la camilla en la cual estaba sentado Pucey. Morag le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su amiga, que entendió lo que ella quería decir y se acercó al joven auror. Los otros dos no se movieron de sus puestos.

—Pucey, ¿sabes quién soy? —preguntó Harry, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de visitas. Lisa se quedó parada detrás de él, sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero el aludido era su paciente y era su deber acompañarlo y velar por su salud. Si algo de lo que decía Harry iba a alterarlo, ella tendría que sacar al auror de la sala.

—Claro que sí. Vivo en este mundo, ¿sabes? —respondió el otro, con sorna—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Preguntas, básicamente. ¿Dónde te atacaron?

Lisa vio que el rostro de Adrian se ponía pálido, como siempre que el ataque salía a colación. Pero también le pareció que estaba esforzándose por mantenerse estoico.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres —dijo impulsivamente. Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero ella lo ignoró. Su paciente estaba primero.

—No, está bien —dijo Pucey después de tragar saliva—. En Hogsmeade. Bole y yo íbamos saliendo del Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Iban muy ebrios?

—He estado peor —. Al ver la mueca de seriedad de Harry, el paciente se apresuró en añadir—. Aún podíamos caminar y Aparecernos.

—¿Y por qué no se defendieron?

—Lo hicimos, pero eran muchos.

—¿Cuántos?

—No sé. Quince. Veinte. Muchos. Bole y yo nunca tuvimos una probabilidad.

—Ya. Tengo una última pregunta, y necesito que seas absolutamente sincero conmigo —dijo Harry después de unos segundos de tenso silencio—. Es importante. ¿El nombre _Couard_ te dice algo?

El silencio que se generó después de esa pregunta hubiera podido cortarse con un cuchillo. Aunque Lisa nunca había escuchado esa palabra, tenía un sonido siniestro. Sintió que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban, como si un soplo de aire hubiera entrado por la puerta de la habitación. Ese nombre no podía significar nada bueno.

Y a juzgar por la cara que había puesto Pucey, ella no se equivocaba.

—Sí —dijo, muy bajito. Si al comienzo de la entrevista había parecido confiado y tranquilo, al final parecía haber perdido cualquier atisbo de arrogancia en su rostro—. ¿Crees que son ellos?

El auror asintió antes de levantarse. Le hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes y los tres salieron del pabellón. Lisa dudó un instante antes de salir disparada detrás de ellos.

Necesitaba respuestas. Urgentemente.

Por fortuna, Harry y los dos aurores aún no se habían subido al ascensor. La joven cogió del hombro a su amigo y lo obligó a mirarla. Ella sabía que no iba a poder quitarse la horrible sensación que la agobiaba hasta que él le dijera qué estaba sucediendo.

—Harry, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están atacando a estas personas? ¿Por qué a ellos?

El joven dudó un poco antes de contestar.

—Los están cazando.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué?

Él la miró y no contestó. Su expresión era grave, más seria de lo que ella nunca lo había visto.

Lisa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Fuera lo que fuera, lo que estaba pasando tenía que ser muy malo.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 25 de diciembre de 1993**_

_Has preferido quedarte en el colegio. Las cosas con tu padre no terminaron bien en las vacaciones de verano. Los dos se dijeron cosas horribles el uno al otro. De algunas te arrepientes, pero no de todas._

_Por eso no le has escrito en todo el semestre, aparte de una breve nota diciéndole que pasarás las fiestas en el colegio._

_Ni siquiera te respondió._

_En el banquete de Navidad estás solo. Potter y sus amigos, además de algunos profesores. No tienes demasiadas ganas de unirte a la conversación y apenas tienes una oportunidad, escapas del Gran Comedor y vuelves a tu dormitorio vacío._

_Una lechuza te espera junto a la ventana. Lleva un paquetito atado a la pierna._

_No es la letra de tu padre, sino una mucho más diminuta y desordenada. Pero distingues tu nombre._

_«Feliz Navidad, Theo» dice la tarjeta que está junto al paquete de cartas de Snap Explosivo._

_Es de ella._

* * *

_Las cosas se están poniendo feas en el mundo mágico. La verdad es que originalmente no había planeado un rol tan activo de Lisa, pero como a estas alturas ella se escribe sola, salió así. En todo caso, me gusta más así._

_¿Alguna teoría? Estaré encantada de escucharlas, así que pueden dejarlas en sus reviews._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	5. Consecuencias

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling, no mío._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Aquí estoy de vuelta. Yo creo que con este capítulo ya termina la introducción y empezamos a meternos de lleno en el nudo (suena raro decirlo así, pero es narratología y se usan palabras raras)._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el último capítulo: Nea Poulain, Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter y Wissh. Son amor y mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo._

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 4**

**Consecuencias**

_**Hogwarts, 30 de octubre de 1994**_

_Por alguna razón que no te interesa, Dumbledore decidió que todo Hogwarts tiene que recibir a las delegaciones de los otros colegios. Hace frío y escondes la nariz en tu bufanda. ¿Cuándo se supone que llegarán?_

—_Ahí está tu novia, Nott —te dice Blaise, que sigue encontrando gracioso bromear con eso. Pones los ojos en blanco e ignoras la risotada que él y Parkinson sueltan._

_Pero aún así miras hacia los Ravenclaws._

_Puedes distinguir su cabello rubio sobre el negro de su capa. Está susurrando al oído de una de sus amigas, de la que eres incapaz de recordar su nombre. Te ve y se da cuenta de que la miras. Te sonríe y te saluda con la mano, antes de llevarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja._

_En ese momento, escuchas un ruido que proviene del cielo nublado._

_Es un enorme carruaje azul, llevado por caballos igual de gigantes._

_Beauxbatons ha llegado._

-o-

_**Callejón Diagon, 29 de noviembre de 2000**_

El clima había empeorado mucho en los últimos días. Pero parecía que el abrigo de segunda mano era mejor de lo que aparentaba, porque Theo podía ir de su habitación al trabajo sin morir congelado en el camino. De hecho, algunas noches se lo echaba por encima de las frazadas que le había dado la dueña de la pensión para darse algo más de calor.

Había crecido rodeado de comodidades, sin darse cuenta de lo valiosas que eran. Uno sólo se daba cuenta de esas cosas cuando las perdía.

La mansión de su familia siempre tenía las chimeneas de las áreas comunes encendidas y su cama estaba cubierta de un edredón de plumas mágico, con el cual era imposible pasar frío. En el colegio, las habitaciones eran cálidas y agradables. Siempre le había llamado la atención que la sala común de Slytherin y los dormitorios no eran húmedos, como cabría esperar en lugares construidos junto al lago.

En Azkaban había sido la primera vez que había pasado frío en toda su vida. Al menos en la pensión tenía el sorprendente lujo de varias frazadas y el maravilloso privilegio de comida caliente —aunque tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar la mirada despectiva que le dirige la dueña—. Podría estar mucho peor.

—¡Hola, Theo! —saludó Amy al entrar en la cafetería. Durante su última reunión le había dicho que estaba muy interesada en conocer su ambiente laboral y que se pasaría uno de esos días. Por supuesto, sin avisar.

—Esto… hola —murmuró él. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Nanette parecía sorprendida por su aparición.

Florence no se demoró mucho en aparecer desde la cocina, limpiándose las manos con un paño de cocina. Al ver a Amy, que llevaba una túnica que la identificaba como funcionaria del Ministerio, se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—Buenos días, ¿hay algún problema? —preguntó mirando de reojo a Theo. El muchacho supuso que quería saber si él tenía algo que ver con que hubiera una funcionaria ministerial en la heladería.

—Buenas, soy Amy Duncan, la supervisora de Theo.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió Florence, dándole la mano—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarla? ¿No quiere algo para beber?

—No, gracias. Sólo vine para hacerle unas preguntas.

—Claro, lo que sea. ¿Por qué no pasamos a la oficina trasera? —sugirió Florence mientras la guiaba hacia ahí.

Theo se quedó en la heladería, bajo la mirada curiosa de Nanette. ¿Qué clase de cosas preguntaría Amy a Florence? Tal vez esa visita hiciera que su jefa se diera cuenta a qué clase de persona había contratado y se arrepintiera. ¿Y qué haría él si lo despedían? Apenas llevaba un par de semanas trabajando ahí.

Ya se veía buscando otro empleo por el callejón Diagon, recibiendo portazo tras portazo en la cara. Porque tener la suerte de que lo contrataran en la heladería —o en cualquier otra parte— era una de esas cosas que no pasaban dos veces.

Decidió que los servilleteros de las mesas necesitaban un orden, así que empezó a pasearse entre las mesas, enderezándolos. Aún era temprano y no había clientes, pero no tardarían en llegar. A Theo le parecía que Amy y Florence llevaban siglos metidas en la oficina. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder escuchar algo de lo que ahí se decía.

Respiró hondo y siguió acomodando los servilleteros con precisión milimétrica. Nanette lo estaba mirando con una expresión que parecía decir a todas luces que pensaba que el chico estaba chalado.

Cuando su jefa y Amy salieron de la oficina, Theo sólo pudo suspirar de alivio. Ambas mujeres estaban sonriendo y parecían contentas. Tuvo que reprimirse para no salir corriendo hacia ellas y preguntarles qué había pasado ahí dentro. En lugar de eso, se obligó a caminar con calma en su dirección. Por supuesto que tenía derecho a preguntarles algo. Después de todo, habían hablado de él.

—Tengo que venir todas la semanas a asegurarme de que Theo está bien —decía Amy—, pero por lo que veo, todo está en orden.

—No nos ha dado problemas —replicó Florence, sonriendo al ver que tenían al muchacho enfrente—. Es un estupendo trabajador.

No sabía cómo iba a agradecerle eso a su jefa, pero Theo nunca pensó que se sentiría tan orgulloso de sí mismo por algo así.

—¿Te importa si converso con Theo unos momentos? Prometo devolverlo pronto —dijo Amy. Al parecer las mujeres habían hecho buenas migas, considerando que se trataban por el nombre aunque apenas se habían conocido.

Amy le indicó que se sentaran en una mesa al fondo del local. Parecía contenta con lo que había visto y Theo podía sentir que estaba orgullosa. Si de él o de haber hecho bien su trabajo, Theo no estaba seguro.

—Florence me ha dicho que llegas siempre a la hora, eres educado con los clientes y responsable. Está encantada de tenerte aquí, Theo —le dijo en voz baja—. Si las cosas siguen así, podríamos reducir tu tiempo. Tienes seis años de libertad bajo la palabra. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podríamos reducirlos a dos. Sólo tienes que seguir así. La buena conducta es un atenuante poderoso. Más si tenemos el respaldo de tu jefa.

Theo sabía que lo que ella no decía era que tenía que demostrar que era un miembro útil de la sociedad mágica. Porque decirle eso implicaría que Theo era inútil y ella era demasiado amable para decirle algo así.

—Vale.

—Creo que tenemos una probabilidad muy alta de cambiar la condena, en serio. En el Ministerio se están discutiendo casos como el tuyo.

Casos con nombres de personas que él conocía. Parkinson, Goyle, Bletchley, y muchos otros. No los había visto en las calles del Londres mágico, pero era posible que estuvieran en la misma situación.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. No te imaginas cómo se ve mi despacho cuando paso un rato lejos de él —dijo su supervisora, levantándose de su silla y despidiéndose de él con la mano antes de salir.

Theo estiró los hombros, aún procesando todo lo que acababa de decirle Amy. En un par de años, podría seguir con su vida, hacer lo que siempre había querido. Sólo tenía que mantenerse cómo hasta esos momentos. Ordenado y responsable.

Podía hacerlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas parecían ir bien para él.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 24 de noviembre de 1994**_

—_¡No puedo creerlo!_

_Acabas de encontrarte con ella, que va camino a la torre de Ravenclaw. Cómo no sabías de qué cosa hablarle, has terminado por preguntarle por su opinión acerca de la prueba del Torneo._

_No sabías que desatarías una tormenta._

—_No puedo creer que el ministerio haya autorizado esto. ¡Son menores! Y los dragones son criaturas extraordinariamente peligrosas. ¿Qué piensan hacer para la próxima? ¿Boxeo con hipogrifos?_

_Quieres recordarle que el único menor es Potter. Los demás son todos de séptimo. Aunque es cierto que la prueba había sido muy arriesgada, pero había expertos para controlarlos. O eso te parece._

—_¡Y los huevos! La dragona de Krum aplastó a sus propios huevos. Eso es crueldad contra las criaturas mágicas. Sin contar con que hubieran podido hacerles daño de verdad. Ninguno de ellos sabe cómo tratar con dragones._

_Te hace gracia verla así, hablando con esa pasión._

—_¿De qué te ríes, Theo?_

—_De nada._

-o-

_**San Mungo, 29 de noviembre de 2000.**_

Lisa estaba de turno en la recientemente inaugurada sala de urgencias del hospital mágico. Era lo peor de ser sanadora en prácticas, porque aún no le asignaban una sección fija. Tenía que hacer al menos ciento veinte horas en cada una de las áreas para poder graduarse. Su sueño siempre había sido poder dedicarse a los niños. Aunque los magos no tenían una especialidad de salud infantil, Lisa estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por crear el campo. Después de todo, era algo importante.

—La noche está lenta, ¿no cree, sanadora Turpin? —comentó Michelle, la medimaga que ejercía de recepcionista. Una mujer mayor que la madre de Lisa, con el pelo negro y rizado que destacaba sobre su piel oscura.

—Menos mal —fue la respuesta de la joven, al tiempo que daba un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

En las semanas anteriores, los sanadores y medimagos habían tenido que atender a muchas personas que había llegado en las mismas condiciones que Pucey. Atacados por alguien. Algunos habían muerto —Lisa recordaba particularmente a una chica joven, que había llegado inconsciente, acompañada por su novio que también había sido atacado—, pero habían logrado salvar a la mayoría.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había podido decirles nada concreto sobre los ataques. Lisa sabía que Harry Potter y el director de la oficina de aurores estaban que echaban chispas. Porque lo único que habían logrado descubrir era que todas las víctimas compartían el no haber apoyado al régimen de Voldemort, siendo sangrepuras. O algunos que se habían salvado en los juicios, por cualquier razón.

Involuntariamente, Lisa se acordó de él.

Sabía que estaba en prisión, porque en su momento había seguido el juicio con interés. Aunque nunca se atrevió a ir a las salas donde eran juzgados. Por mucho que los dos tuvieran historia, todo eso había quedado atrás cuando los dos habían elegido caminos opuestos. Sabía que lo habían condenado a siete años en Azkaban, como cómplice de crímenes de guerra. El único atenuante había sido su edad.

Lisa sabía que las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de lo que los reporteros del Profeta lo hacían parecer. Pero claro, ellos no lo conocían como ella. No sabían ni la mitad de las cosas que ella sabía acerca de Theo Nott.

Al menos si estaba en la cárcel, eso significaba que estaba seguro. Lejos de cualquier persona que quisiera hacerle daño.

—¿A su novio no le molesta que pase tantas noches fuera de casa? —preguntó Michelle, seguramente con la esperanza de iniciar una conversación para matar el tiempo.

—No, no vivimos juntos. Vivo con Morag… la sanadora McDougal.

—Ya veo. ¿Es verdad que la sanadora McDougal sale con Tristan Collins, el de los Chudley Canons? —inquirió la mujer, bajando la voz en forma confidencial.

Lisa recordó la rabia de su amiga cuando un artículo de Corazón de Bruja había destapado la relación. ¡Y con fotografías a todo color! Un tanto borrosas, pero coloridas. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado por mantener un bajo perfil, todo su empeño se había ido a la mierda. Lisa había tenido que tragarse la frustración de su amiga ante la insoportable atención de los medios, que parecían obsesionados en conseguir una entrevista con ella.

Al menos las autoridades de San Mungo se habían opuesto firmemente a la entrada de periodistas al recinto, bajo amenaza de iniciar un proceso judicial en su contra. Morag podía ir a trabajar sin que las cámaras la asediaran a cada paso que daba.

—Sí, es cierto —susurró en el mismo tono que la medimaga—. Pero no se lo comente, que ella prefiere que nadie lo sepa.

—Ya veo —dijo Michelle, con una sonrisa cómplice. En las primeras semanas de trabajo ahí, Lisa había intentado que la bruja la tratara de tú, sin éxito alguno. Pero aún así se llevaban bastante bien y los turnos en su compañía se le hacían agradables.

—El artículo que Ri… —empezó a decir la medimago, cuando un grito de ayuda cortó sus palabras.

A unos metros del mostrador de urgencias, una mujer de cabello rizado acababa de aparecerse en compañía de un joven que tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre. La túnica estaba desgarrada por partes y Lisa podía ver las heridas que le habían hecho.

Iguales a las que habían lucido los otros.

Corrió hacia ellos, gritando que le llevaran una camilla. Ese chico necesitaba de su ayuda urgente y no había un segundo que perder.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quiénes son?

Con una vista rápida, Lisa se fijó en que la mujer no estaba herida. Llevaba una blusa blanca que tenía unas horribles manchas de sangre, pero no parecía ser suya.

—Trabaja conmigo, es un buen chico —empezó a decir la mujer, al tiempo que dos medimagos aparecían con una camilla y hacían levitar al muchacho hacia ella—. Fue a sacar la basura antes de salir y… se demoró mucho en volver.

—Michelle, encárgate de ella —dijo Lisa a su compañera, luego se dirigió a los hombres que estaban ahí—. ¡Vamos, llevémoslo a ese cubículo!

El joven estaba respirando, aunque entrecortadamente y a duras penas. Aún con el rostro lleno de sangre —debido a un corte en la frente, que parecía ser bastante serio—, le parecía familiar. ¿Dónde antes había visto esa cara?

Levantó su varita para hacer un hechizo que le permitiera revisar los daños que no eran visibles a simple vista. Cinco costillas rotas, el fémur partido y los dedos de la mano derecha quebrados. Cuando ella cogió la mano herida, el muchacho gimió débilmente.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien —susurró ella, antes de indicarle a uno de los medimagos que fuera a buscar algo de poción crecehuesos al armario al final de la sala—. Vas a salir de esta, te lo prometo —añadió.

El chico abrió débilmente los ojos.

—Li… Lisa —murmuró, antes de cerrarlos de nuevo.

La joven sanadora se quedó helada por un instante.

Sabía perfectamente quién era él.

El destino podía ser jodidamente raro.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 12 de diciembre de 1994**_

—_Tengan cuidado —les recuerda por milésima vez la profesora Sprout—. El pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir es muy tóxico y corrosivo. No quiero accidentes._

_Compartes tu maceta con Parkinson y Blaise. Lisa y sus amigas están cerca de la ventana, atrás de ustedes._

—_Qué asco —reclama Pansy, como siempre ha hecho en los últimos cuatro años._

—_Bueno, a ver si logramos sacarle el jugo a esto —bromea Zabini y ustedes le dirigen miradas reprochadoras. A él no parecen importarle demasiado._

_En eso, escuchas un grito. Un grito que proviene de atrás._

_Lisa tiene la cara tapada y está llorando. La profesora Sprout corre hacia ella, mientras sus amigas intentan explicar lo ocurrido._

—_¿Qué pasa, Turpin? —dice Parkinson, que se ha estirado para ver qué sucede—. ¿Has intentado usarlo sin diluir para ver si acaba con tus granos?_

—_Cállate, Parkinson —dices, cortante._

_Ella te mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dice nada más._

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Tomatazos o reviews llenos de amor? ¡Ustedes deciden, mis queridos lectores!_

_En fin, creo que ya a partir de los próximos capítulos entramos en la parte más activa del fic. ¡Tengo muchas ganas!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo_

_Muselina_


	6. Inevitable

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, es cosa de una tal Jotaká Rowling. Yo sólo juego un poco por ahí._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_¡Y ya estamos en la mitad del fic! No puedo creerlo, si recién estamos a marzo. Esto es disciplina, sí señores._

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 5**

**Inevitable**

_**Hogwarts, 25 de diciembre de 1994**_

_No te has atrevido a invitarla. En lugar de ella, tu compañera es Daphne, que parece estar encantada. Lisa está con un chico de su casa, pero de otro año._

—_¿Qué miras con tanta atención, Theo? —pregunta tu acompañante, siguiendo tu mirada con la suya—. ¿A Turpin? Nunca pensé que Blaise tuviera razón respecto a ella._

_No contestas. Porque sabes que cualquier cosa que digas puede ser usada en tu contra. Es Daphne, después de todo._

—_¿Por qué no la invitaste?_

_Ha inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado, como siempre que se siente intrigada por algo. Tú te encoges de hombros._

—_No lo sé —murmuras. _

_No es cierto. Sabes perfectamente que no lo hiciste porque tenías miedo de que te dijera que no. Y porque tenías miedo de cambiarlo todo. De perderla._

_Así que, para distraer a Daphne, decides invitarla a bailar. Tal vez sabe que lo haces para distraerla, pero no le importa._

-o-

_**San Mungo, 30 de noviembre de 2000**_

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de la heladería. Estaba oscuro y la única fuente de luz era el farol a unos metros de la entrada. Hacía frío, por lo que había tenido que levantar las solapas de su abrigo para proteger sus orejas.

Entonces, ellos habían aparecido.

Ahí era cuando sus recuerdos se volvían confusos. Recordaba golpes y patadas en las costillas. Maldiciones. La cruciatus.

Dolor. Mucho dolor.

Y a ella.

Lisa había aparecido de repente en sus recuerdos, flotando casi como un ángel sobre él. El dolor se había disipado y eso era lo último que recordaba.

—¡Está despierto! —fue lo primero que escuchó mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. Todo parecía borroso, por lo que tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para enfocar bien. Varios rostros aparecieron en su campo de visión.

Rostros vestidos con túnicas verde nilo.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a San Mungo?

—Señor Nott —dijo una mujer pelirroja, que llevaba una insignia de medimaga en la túnica—, está usted en San Mungo.

«Creo que ya me había dado cuenta de eso» quiso contestar Theo, pero no dijo nada. La mujer acababa de apuntar su varita hacia él, murmurando algo que él no entendió. Sintió algo cálido que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, hasta que una luz pareció emerger de su cabeza, volviendo a la varita de la bruja.

—Parece que las lesiones internas han sanado bien. Podrá salir de aquí esta tarde —dijo—. Por cierto, una mujer llamada Amy Duncan está aquí. Dice que es su supervisora.

Theodore asintió. Vio que la bruja apretaba los labios. Seguramente había adivinado correctamente por qué él tenía una supervisora. Lo raro era que no lo hubiera hecho antes. El joven no estaba cien por ciento seguro de ello, pero algo le decía que su imagen había estado en todos los medios en la época de los juicios.

Unos momentos después, Amy entró a la habitación. Como siempre, llevaba la túnica morada del Ministerio. Pero su aspecto no era tan profesional como las otras veces en que él la había visto. Muy por el contrario, parecía estar verdaderamente preocupada por algo.

—Merlín, Theo, te ves espantoso —fue lo primero que dijo al llegar junto a él. Sin embargo, esbozó una leve sonrisa al tiempo que le recogía un mechón rebelde—. ¿Has comido algo?

El joven negó con la cabeza. Amy arrugó la nariz y se acercó a una de las medimagas de turno, a la que susurró algo. La otra mujer asintió y desapareció por la puerta rápidamente.

La supervisora volvió a acercarse a la cama de Theo, haciendo aparecer una silla para sentarse junto a ella.

—Le pedí que fuera a buscarte algo de comer. Necesitas recobrar fuerzas.

Theo quiso decirle que no era necesario que viniera, que él podía lidiar con esas cosas solo. Era un adulto. Un ex convicto, por añadidura. Seguro que sobrevivir en un hospital era algo que él podía hacer.

—Unas personas del departamento de aurores quieren hablar contigo —dijo ella, después de unos momentos de silencio—. ¿No tienes idea de quién puede haber hecho esto? ¿Algún enemigo?

—Tuve la Marca Tenebrosa —respondió él, en voz baja y señalando su antebrazo—. Creo que sería más corto hacer la lista de las personas que no me odian.

—Theo…

El joven apartó la mirada. Era primera vez que hacía alusión a su pasado. Amy había insistido en que tenía que dejar eso atrás, que sus acciones en esa época no podían definirlo para siempre. Él sabía que su supervisora había leído los informes acerca de él. Sabía lo que había hecho.

Por suerte para ambos, en ese momento apareció la medimaga a la que Amy había pedido comida. En la bandeja había un plato grande con un guiso de carne, ensalada y un postre que Theo no pudo identificar.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

— Vamos, come.

Theo no necesitó que su supervisora lo repitiera. La comida olía estupendamente y su estómago estaba recordándole que llevaba bastante sin comer algo así.

—Bueno, no me has respondido —comentó Amy después de que el muchacho comiera un par de cucharadas de guiso—. ¿Quieres hablar con los aurores? —Bajó la voz, acercándose un poco a él—. No sé si lo sabes, pero no eres el primer chico atacado de esta forma. Hay otros, todos de Slytherin. Están buscando a los responsables.

Theo quiso responder que en ese caso, seguro que tendrían que revisar a media Inglaterra mágica. No era difícil encontrar a alguien que despreciara a la casa de las serpientes. Algunos merecían ese odio, pero otros no. No todos habían sido mortífagos, pero eso no le importaba a nadie.

—Vale —contestó, sabiendo que Amy no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara hacerlo. No creía que su testimonio fuera a ayudar demasiado en su investigación. No había visto ninguna de las caras de sus atacantes.

En ese momento, la recordó.

Había visto a Lisa la noche anterior. Pero no en el callejón, sino en una habitación luminosa. Quizás en San Mungo. Ella siempre había dicho que quería trabajar en el hospital, ayudando a otros. Por supuesto, ella siempre había querido ayudar a los demás.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Amy?

La mujer levantó una ceja. Theo nunca le había pedido un favor. Ella siempre había sido la que ofrecía ayuda, y él la aceptaba sin discutir demasiado. Seguro que iba a estar interesada en lo que él iba a pedirle.

—Por supuesto. Lo que quieras.

Theo le indicó que se acercara más.

—¿Puedes preguntar si hay una sanadora llamada Lisa Turpin y si estaba aquí anoche? Es importante.

La mirada que la mujer le devolvió era curiosa, pero por suerte para él no dijo nada. A lo mejor sospechaba que si decía algo, él iba a cerrarse de nuevo.

—Claro, querido. Enseguida. Tú sigue comiendo y yo veré si puedo preguntar eso —dijo, levantándose de la silla que había convocado.

Theo la vio alejarse y respiró aliviado. Necesitaba estar solo por unos momentos, aunque fuera sólo lo necesario para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 15 de enero de 1995**_

_No crees que puedas seguir soportando las tonterías de Malfoy en la sala común. Tiene que haber un límite en la cantidad de veces para decir que Potter es patético. Lo único que lo hace callarse a ratos es que alguno de los de quinto —que están estudiando lo que no han estudiado en toda su vida— lo enmudezca con un hechizo. Pero Parkinson siempre está lista para echarle una mano._

_Así que el mejor lugar para estar es la biblioteca._

_No lo has planeado, pero en la primera mesa disponible está ella. Haces ruido al dejar caer el libro de pociones, para obligarla a mirarte._

—_¡Theo!_

_Te sorprende que parezca entusiasmada de verte, porque no han hablado en semanas. Te sonríe y se apresura en hacerte un espacio en la mesa._

—_¿Cómo vas con la tarea de herbología? —preguntas, buscando un tema._

—_Lista. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?_

_Asientes y ella te tiende su pergamino._

-o-

_**Callejón Diagon, 1 de diciembre de 2000**_

Lisa agradecía tener un día fuera del hospital. Después de lo sucedido la noche del veintinueve, lo último que quería era estar ahí. Sabía que Morag se moría de ganas de hablar del tema, pero ella se había negado.

Recordaba haber leído en los diarios que iban a sacarlo de Azkaban por compasión. Aparentemente, lo que había hecho no había sido por su voluntad. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque ella lo había visto en primera fila. Sabía que Theo era un buen chico, que no era un asesino despiadado y sádico.

Y aún así, ni siquiera se había aparecido en su juicio.

Se sentía horriblemente culpable por eso. En los últimos años había logrado dejar esa culpa de lado mientras reconstruía su vida después de la guerra. Su trabajo, su familia y Anthony. Todo eso ocupaba su mente más seguido que las noticias.

Verlo aparecer en esas condiciones en San Mungo había sido un golpe de lleno en su estómago y en el mundo que había intentado armar sin él.

—¡Lisa! —escuchó al otro lado de la calle—. ¡Lisa!

Sonrió al ver a Anthony. No le había contado que Theo había llegado a San Mungo, porque había sido incapaz de encontrar las palabras para decírselo. Era una tontería, por supuesto. Lo único que había pasado había sido que su ex había llegado al hospital en estado crítico.

Nada de lo que él tuviera que preocuparse.

Saludó a su novio con un beso. Anthony le pasó una mano por los hombros y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Lisa lo agradeció en silencio, porque los días se estaban volviendo cada vez más helados. Anthony era cálido y agradable.

—¿Cómo va todo en el Ministerio? —preguntó ella mientras los dos echaban a andar hacia el pub que habían abierto Dean Thomas y Kevin Entwhistle unas semanas antes. Tenía la ventaja de que aún era un lugar nuevo y los magos más tradicionales seguían apegados a los bares tradicionales. Así que el público del bar _La fuente encantada _era joven y relajado.

Por eso lo habían elegido como punto de reunión esa noche. Los Ravenclaws de la generación de 1991 siempre habían sido unidos, de una forma u otra.

Cuando los dos entraron al bar, inmediatamente encontraron al resto del grupo. Se habían apoderado de varias mesas en una esquina, las que habían unido para tener espacio para todos.

Era agradable verlos a todos. Aunque los Ravenclaws tenían fama de individualistas, lo cierto era que los lazos entre ellos eran tan fuertes como los de cualquier otra casa. Lisa sonrió al ver a Padma y a Sue, a las que veía poco y nada, por sus horarios en San Mungo. Padma estaba trabajando en el departamento de misterios y seguro que su poco tiempo libre lo pasaba con Smth. Lisa nunca había entendido esa relación, pero Padma parecía feliz.

—¿Cómo va todo en San Mungo? —le preguntó Sue mientras Lisa se deslizaba en un asiento junto a sus amigas—. Morag dijo que no vendría porque tiene turno esta noche. Una pena, me moría de ganas de ver a Tristan. Mi hermano lleva siglos insistiendo para que le consiga un autógrafo.

Lisa se rió. Sus amigas nunca iban a dejar que Morag olvidara que su novio era un jugador famoso y muy popular.

—¿Y Smith? —inquirió Lisa, mirando a Padma, que estaba con un vaso de whisky de fuego delante.

—No estoy loca. La última vez que lo traje, terminó peleando con Terry por alguna estupidez intradepartamental. Me rehúso a pasar esa vergüenza de nuevo —dijo la chica, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Por fin llegaron —dijo Kevin, que acababa de aparecer junto a la mesa. Llevaba el delantal azul marino de los mozos del local—. Vengo en unos minutos, que aún me faltan algunos detalles por ver en la barra. No sé quién dijo que tener un bar era cosa fácil. ¿Una cerveza, Lisa?

—Por favor.

—¿Y te traigo whisky, Anthony?

—Por supuesto.

Lisa paseó su mirada entre los rostros de sus amigos. Era estupendo el haber mantenido las relaciones. Aunque faltaran algunos. Roger Malone, el más callado y tranquilo del grupo, había muerto en la batalla. Michael había quedado inmovilizado de la cintura hacia abajo, pero había logrado sobrevivir. Por lo que Lisa sabía, estaba haciendo una vida normal gracias a la silla en la que había trabajado junto a Padma y Terry.

Nadie lo había dejado solo.

—Lisa, ¿es cierto lo que me contaron? —preguntó Stephen Cornfoot, que estaba al otro lado de la larga mesa en la que se habían acomodado—. ¿Nott terminó anoche en San Mungo?

Por supuesto. Stephen estaba de periodista en El Profeta.

La chica notó que Anthony la miraba con la ceja alzada.

—¿Nott? No me habías dicho nada.

—No se me ocurrió. Es uno más de los chicos que han sido atacados en las últimas semanas.

—Todos Slytherins —añadió Stephen, con el tono de quien sabe algo que los demás ignoran y se morirían por saber.

—Entonces se lo tienen merecido —bufó Terry, mirando de reojo a Michael en la silla de ruedas—. Asquerosos traidores.

—¡Terry! —exclamó Sue—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pucey no hizo nada para merecer lo que le hicieron y lo sabes.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Pucey? —replicó Terry, con un gruñido poco amistoso.

—Desde que trabajamos juntos y resulta que es un chico de lo más normal —respondió Sue. Lisa estaba impresionada, porque era raro ve a su amiga, habitualmente tan tímida, levantando la voz para defender a alguien—. Si dices cosas así, no eres mucho mejor que ellos —añadió.

—Cambiemos el tema —sugirió Mandy, que siempre había sido conciliadora—. Por favor, no quiero que peleemos.

Un tanto a regañadientes, Terry asintió. Justo en ese momento, Kevin volvió a la mesa, sentándose entre Anthony y Morag.

—Oye, Morag, ¿por casualidad puedes conseguirte entradas para el próximo partido de los Cannons? Ya sabes, porque Tristan…

—Por milésima vez, Kevin —bufó la aludida, exasperada—: Las cosas no funcionan así. No es como que a Tristan le regalen entradas para todo el mundo.

—No perdía nada con preguntar —dijo el muchacho, sonriendo—. En fin, ¿cómo van las cosas?

-o-

_**Hampshire, 19 de julio de 1995**_

_Está de vuelta._

_Por mucho que el Profeta y el Ministerio se esfuercen por negarlo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado. Tu padre se ha pasado la mitad del verano yendo y viniendo de misiones con los demás mortífagos._

_Al menos no te ha pedido que te unas a ellos. Parece que aún cree que eres un niño pequeño. Por primera vez te alegras de eso. Malfoy está impaciente por hacerlo, pero él es idiota. No tiene idea de lo que implica ser uno de ellos._

_No quieres mezclarte con ellos._

_Un revoloteo llama tu atención hacia la ventana. La lechuza que has visto varias veces a lo largo del verano está ahí, ofreciéndote una carta. La letra en el sobre es redonda y menuda, una escritura que conoces muy bien._

_A pesar de toda la mierda a tu alrededor, no puedes evitar una sonrisa. Porque al menos ella no está podrida._

_No es mucho, pero es algo._

* * *

_Originalmente, había pensado que se encontraran en este capítulo, pero me parecía demasiado apresurado. Por ahora están repasando las consecuencias de lo sucedido con Theo y lo que implica para ellos. También quería mostrar que Theo tiene un tanto idealizada a Lisa, y es posible que esa imagen cambie a lo largo de los capítulos. Porque tener a alguien en un altar es mala idea, aunque sea tan buena como lo es Lisa._

_Y me ha encantado escribir acerca de los Ravenclaws. Tanto, que quiero escribir un fic que sea sólo sobre ellos. Pero para eso necesito tiempo y terminar longfics, aunque me arden los dedos por ponerme a escribir, así que seguramente estaré jugando con algunas fichas de personajes y cosas así. Porque es mi casa y ellos son amor._

_En fin, espero subi un nuevo capítulo el próximo domingo, pero si no, será al siguiente._

_¡Hasta entonces!_

_Muselina_


	7. Las huellas del pasado

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Lo que es una pena, si me lo preguntan._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Sí, me he demorado un mundo. Y de hecho, me iba a demorar más, pero como mis compañeras moderadoras en el foro de los Black son lo mejor del mundo mundial, pues me han dado un rato más para terminar esto. Tengo dos semanas para escribir cuatro capítulos y terminarla, así que... nos leemos pronto._

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 6**

**Las huellas del pasado  
**

_**Hogwarts, 14 de noviembre de 1995**_

_La primera nevada del año._

_Lisa adora la nieve. A ti no te parece la gran cosa, pero cuando ella te invita a que la acompañes a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, aceptas._

—_¿Has esquiado alguna vez? —te pregunta ella mientras caminan por el borde del lago, envueltos en abrigos y bufandas para protegerse del intenso frío. A ella sólo se le ven los ojos azules y parte de la nariz, y tiene que apartarse la bufanda para hablar._

—_¿Qué es eso?_

—_Lo siento, se me olvida. Es un deporte muggle —dice ella—. Se paran en unas tablas y se deslizan por la nieve._

_Suena jodidamente estúpido. Como casi todas las cosas muggles. Pero no dices nada. No quieres pelear con ella, porque con Lisa puedes hablar y disfrutar de la conversación._

_Te encoges de hombros y sigues caminando por la nieve, que cruje bajo tus pies._

_Se te ha olvidado el frío._

-o-

Las paredes de San Mungo lo tenían aburrido. Después de tres días ahí, Theo sólo quería salir de ahí. Florence y Heru se habían pasado ahí todos los días después de cerrar la heladería. Amy también lo visitaba siempre a la hora de almuerzo. El joven tenía la ligera impresión de que lo hacía para asegurarse de que él comiera.

Pero lo peor de todo era que aún no la había visto. Se había pasado tres días completos en ese jodido lugar, y aún no la había visto. Le habían dicho que efectivamente, Lisa trabajaba ahí. Una sanadora, lo que no podía ser más apropiado para ella. Pero él ni siquiera la había vislumbrado. No después de esa noche. Porque estaba seguro de que ella había sido quien le salvó la vida, aunque sólo hubiera escuchado su voz. Estaba seguro de que sería capaz de reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo.

Theo gruñó y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas de su cama. Llevaba siglos sin sentir algo tan blando; ni Azkaban ni su nuevo departamento tenían camas particularmente cómodas. Al menos eso podía disfrutar ahí.

—Permiso…

Esa voz.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con ella. Su pelo rubio estaba atado en un moño en la nuca y llevaba las horrendas túnicas verdes Nilo de los sanadores. Pero era ella, sin lugar a dudas. Su voz y sus ojos azules deslavados.

—Lisa —musitó él al verla. La joven abrió los ojos.

—Theo…

Por un momento, la joven pareció estar clavada en el umbral de la sala. Como si estuviera dudando en salir escapando de ahí. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a aferrar su libreta con más fuerza —él podía ver sus nudillos blancos— y acercarse a él.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mejor. Yo creo que ya puedo irme a casa.

—Fuiste atacado con Magia Oscura. No queremos correr riesgos, estamos viendo qué efectos tiene en ti.

—Yo puedo decirles eso: nada. Ya estoy bien.

—Me alegro. —Ella seguía sin mirarlo a la cara, concentrada en sus estúpidas anotaciones—. Bueno, ya hablaré contigo de nuevo.

Empezó a alejarse, para ir a hablar con otro de los pacientes. Pero Theo no podía dejarla ir. No de nuevo. Se incorporó en la cama y le agarró el codo, para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Joder, Lisa. ¿Te vas a dignar a hablar conmigo? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Lisa miró a su alrededor, como si esperara que todo el mundo la estuviese mirando. Pero la sala estaba inmersa en su inactividad habitual. Lisa se mordió el labio, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

—Espera un momento, ¿vale? —dijo finalmente.

Theo asintió con la cabeza y la soltó. La miró mientras ella se paseaba entre las camas y revisaba que los pacientes estuvieran bien. Lo vio acariciar la cabeza de una chica que miraba al cielo con los ojos perdidos. A Theo le resultaba familiar, pero no estaba muy seguro de dónde la había visto.

Después de unos minutos que a Theo se le antojaron eternos, la joven volvió a su lado. Sin decir nada, hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó junto a su cama.

Por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Estoy con Anthony ahora.

Theo alzó una ceja. Recordaba a Goldstein, un chico aburrido y muy listo, como casi todos los Ravenclaw.

—Vale. Me alegro.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Después de todo, lo suyo había acabado hacía mucho tiempo. No podía pretender que Lisa se quedara esperándolo mientras él se podría en la cárcel. Había rehecho su vida, como era lógico.

—Supe que estás trabajando con Florence Fortescue —dijo ella, al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más.

—Fue la única que se dignó a contratarme. Después de todo, nadie quiere contratar a alguien con esto en el brazo —respondió él, mostrándole la mancha en el antebrazo derecho. Al desaparecer el Señor Tenebroso, la marca de sus seguidores se había desvanecido casi por completo. Pero aún quedaba algo, una sombra que les recordaba lo que habían hecho.

—Lo siento mucho, Theo.

Silencio de nuevo.

—No lo sientas. No es culpa tuya.

—Tampoco es tu culpa —respondió ella, esbozando una leve sonrisa amable—. No tuviste elección, Theo.

¿No? Theo nunca había creído eso, aunque otros sí que lo habían hecho. Siempre había una elección. Lo que había pasado había sido que había tomado la opción fácil. La del cobarde. Y Lisa lo sabía. Ella misma se lo había dicho.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, unos Aurores entraron a la sala. Al ver a Lisa, se dirigieron inmediatamente a ella.

—Sanadora, necesitamos hablar con el señor Theodore Nott.

—Él es —replicó la joven señalando la cama a su lado.

—Necesitamos que se retire, las preguntas que le haremos son sobre su ataque y la investigación que estamos llevando.

En otras palabras, Lisa era completamente innecesaria ahí. Antes de moverse, la joven le dirigió una mirada a Theo, y asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse.

El joven los examinó con la mirada, consciente de que ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Uno —que se identificó como John Hutch—, era alto y pelirrojo, con unas manos que podrían cubrir la cara de Theo al completo. El otro era también alto, pero más musculoso y con el pelo oscuro empezando a ralear. Dijo que se llamaba Henry Irvingstone, con una inflexión que dejaba en claro que no estaba muy dispuesto a estar ahí.

—Señor Nott —dijo Hutch, con el tono de alguien que está aburrido de hacer lo mismo todos los días—. Necesitamos saber si cree usted que hay alguien con motivos para atacarlo.

Theo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Y esos eran los Aurores a los que el mundo mágico tanto respetaba? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Sería más rápido preguntarle si alguien no lo quería atacar. Esa lista era más corta.

—Medio mundo mágico, la verdad —replicó, sarcástico—. Igual que a todos los que han atacado en las últimas semanas.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 15 de febrero de 1996**_

—_La odio._

_Aunque no es una frase graciosa, no puede evitar que te haga gracia. Porque Lisa no odia a nadie. Es demasiado buena para eso._

—_¡Castigó a Kevin por tener la entrevista de Harry! —se queja ella, con un gruñido._

—_Claro, para una vez que Skeeter escribe algo decente… —bromeas. Sólo con ella te sientes capaz de hacer esos chistes._

—_Theo, no es gracioso. Kevin tiene una herida horrible en la mano —replica ella, antes de arrugar la nariz y mirarte—. Espera, ¿la has leído?_

—_Por supuesto. Todo el mundo la leyó._

—_Pensaba que los Slytherin…_

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_No sé —dice ella y se apoya en la pared de piedra—. Supongo que pensaba que no les interesaría._

—_Aunque no nos interesara, tenemos a Draco haciendo una lectura dramatizada veinticuatro horas al día en la sala común. Seguro que hasta Crabbe y Goyle la han memorizado ahora._

_Ella ríe. Te gusta hacerla reír._

-o-

Los Aurores estuvieron con Theo unos diez minutos antes de salir de la sala. Lisa los estuvo esperando hasta que salieron.

—¿Y bien? ¿Saben quién le hizo eso? —les preguntó, olvidándose de todos los modales que había tenido en su vida. Necesitaba saberlo.

El auror Hutch la miró desde su altura y apretó los labios. Evidentemente no le hacía ninguna gracia que una sanadora lo estuviera interrogando de esa forma. Pero a la mierda con eso. En esos momentos, no importaba nada.

—No, sanadora. No sabemos quién lo atacó, pero la investigación está siguiendo su curso normal.

Sí. Llevaba siguiendo su curso normal por semanas. Desde los primeros ataques, siempre decían lo mismo: que la investigación estaba siguiendo el curso necesario. Y Lisa ya había llegado a su punto de quiebre.

—¿Me va a decir que hace dos meses no hay ningún avance en su jodida investigación? —le recriminó la joven con el tono más duro que logró convocar. A su alrededor, la gente en el vestíbulo del hospital se quedó mirándolos.

—Señorita —se interpuso Irvingston—. No podemos hablar de una investigación en curso.

—Pero dudo que la investigación esté efectivamente en curso —replicó ella—. ¿Cómo puede ser que en todas estas semanas no hayan hecho nada?

—¡Sanadora! —reclamó Hutch—. Si usted tiene algún reclamo, hágalo con el jefe de aurores.

—Estupendo. Seguro que Harry escucha más que ustedes. Al menos él sí que sabe lo que está haciendo.

Ninguno de los aurores se dignó a responderle. Se dieron media vuelta y la dejaron ahí, en la mitad del vestíbulo. La joven apretó los puños y respiró hondo. Lo menos que podía hacer sería escribirle a Harry y preguntarle directamente por lo que pasaba. Al menos él no iba a decepcionarla.

—¿Lisa?

Ella se dio vuelta, encontrándose con Anthony ahí. Llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano y la estaba mirando con los ojos desorbitados. A lo mejor acababa de escucharlo todo.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó él, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con los brazos—. ¿Está todo bien?

Lisa se aferró a él, sintiendo el olor conocido de la colonia de su novio. Al menos podía confiar en que él no le iba a fallar. Siempre había estado ahí para ella, cuando lo había necesitado. Anthony no era para nada como Theo, que siempre había sido un poco raro.

—No —musitó ella—. Trajeron a Theo, Anthony. Y… nadie está haciendo nada. Ni por él, ni por ninguno de los otros. No es justo, no es justo —musitó, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas le escocían los ojos.

—Ya, ya —respondió Anthony, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Todo va a estar bien.

Lisa quería creerle, lo quería con todo su corazón. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo, porque llevaba semanas viendo cómo esas personas llegaban destrozadas al hospital. Y si nadie hacía algo, iban a seguir llegando. Sintió como Anthony la guiaba a una de las salas de descanso de los sanadores y la ayudaba a sentarse. Pronto, él le ofreció un vaso de agua, antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Dices que Nott está aquí? —añadió él cuando ella se hubo calmado—. ¿Y tú estás bien?

—Claro que sí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde todo eso, ¿no crees? —respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas. Ella y Theo… tenían historia. Pero esa historia había acabo hacía mucho. O eso era lo que ella siempre había pensado.

—Lo sé. Pero… no es fácil, ¿verdad? Verlo de nuevo y todo eso.

Ella logró esbozar una sonrisa débil. Claro que había sido difícil. Porque las cosas entre ellos nunca habían sido fáciles. Desde que se habían conocido, en el primer año en Hogwarts. Theo nunca había sido alguien fácil de tratar. Y las cosas no habían cambiado en los años siguientes. Sólo se habían complicado aún más cuando ella se había enamorado como una estúpida de él.

—Soy una profesional, ¿vale? —bufó, aunque sabía que no estaba respondiendo la pregunta de su novio—. Tengo que volver a mi turno, Anthony. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

—¿Por qué no vas a mi casa esta noche? Puedo cocinarte algo… —sugirió el joven—. O podemos pedir algo a ese restaurant nuevo de la prima de Sue —añadió con una mueca divertida. Anthony nunca había sido un buen cocinero. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Lisa no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para arruinar hasta los platillos más sencillos.

—Bueno, es un plan —respondió ella, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios—. Nos vemos esta noche, entonces.

Cuando Anthony se fue, Lisa corrió al diminuto baño que compartían los sanadores. Tenía los ojos rojos e irritados por el llanto. Y le dolía la cabeza, para rematar. Pero aún le quedaban cuatro horas de turno y necesitaba parecer un ser humano decente al menos durante ese rato. Se mojó la cara y respiró hondo. Todo iba a estar bien, se mintió.

—¿Todo bien, Lisa? —le preguntó Morag al verla salir. Seguro que Anthony se había topado con ella y le había contado lo sucedido—. ¿No quieres que haga tus rondas o algo? A lo mejor deberías irte a casa.

—Estoy bien. Y puedo hacer perfectamente mis rondas. No necesito que tú y Anthony me cuiden todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?

Por la expresión de su amiga, la chica notó que no estaba segura de eso. Pero era cierto. Se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo baja y cogió su libreta en la que anotaba todo sobre los pacientes.

Si alguno de sus pacientes se dio cuenta de que había llorado, la chica nunca se enteró. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, preguntó lo que tenía que preguntar. El único momento en que se detuvo fue frente a la puerta de la sala en que estaba Theo. Se quedó frente a ella, juntando valor para abrirla y enfrentarse a él.

Tenía que verlo de nuevo, lo sabía.

Lo mejor era hacerlo de una vez por todas. Como una tirita.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 20 de junio de 1995**_

_El sol ha salido por primera vez. Aunque no hace calor, todo el mundo ha salido. En parte porque quieren disfrutar del sol, que nunca sale en Escocia. También en parte porque todos quieren celebrar que Umbridge ya no está a cargo._

_Ella también quiere celebrar. Te lo dice con su sonrisa. Le ha ido bien en los exámenes —como a ti—, y su verano parece brillar delante de ella. No como el tuyo, por supuesto. A ti te espera algo muy distinto y peor que Umbridge._

_Si tan sólo tu padre no fuera un jodido cobarde._

_Pero no es el momento para pensar en él. O en la mierda de verano que te espera, porque Lisa te rodea el cuello con las manos y te besa en los labios. Es un beso fugaz y furtivo, que te deja con ganas de algo más._

_Pero tan repentinamente como te ha besado, Lisa sale corriendo._

* * *

_Y ya están juntos. O sea, en el mismo lugar, al menos. A ver qué pasa con ellos, que con todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que empecé, he cambiado muchas veces de idea acerca de lo que sucederá con ellos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	8. Refugio de la tormenta

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece, lo que es una pena._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 7**

**Refugio de la tormenta**

_**Expreso de Hogwarts, 1 de septiembre de 1996**_

—_¿Qué estás haciendo, Theo? —te pregunta ella, riendo mientras la arrastras a un compartimento vacío._

_Después de ese beso en los terrenos del colegio, no has podido dejar de pensar en ella. En ella, en sus labios contra los tuyos. Ahora te tomas tu tiempo, sintiendo el sabor del brillo de labios que ella usa, el calor de su cuerpo contra el tuyo._

—_Besarte, Lisa —replicas, como si no fuera obvio. Ella sonríe y se aferra a ti, besándote el cuello. Y no puedes evitar preguntarte si ella también se ha pasado todo el verano pensando en ti._

_Aunque seguro que no. Ella no necesitaba escapar de ningún horror._

—_¿Qué tal el verano? —dice ella, cuando se separan para respirar un poco._

_¿Qué decirle? ¿Acerca del niño que te obligaron a torturar? ¿Del hombre al que viste morir? Sabes que si lo mencionas, Lisa se alejará de ti. Lógico._

—_Bien —mientes, antes de besarla nuevamente._

-o-

—Todo parece estar bien —dijo la sanadora revisando los papeles de Theo—. Deja ver qué puedo hacer y trataré de ver que salgas de aquí esta tarde.

Theo no era capaz de recordar su nombre —¿cuántos sanadores había en todo ese jodido hospital?—, pero en ese momento sentía que era capaz de abrazarla. Llevaba días esperando que lo sacaran de ahí, pero nadie le había dicho cuándo.

—Muchas gracias —musitó.

—De nada, chico. —Esta sanadora era una mujer de mediana edad, que siempre sonreía y lo trataba como a un hijo. O al menos cómo él se imaginaba que trataba a sus hijos—. Por cierto, la sanadora Turpin preguntó por ti —agregó antes de salir de la sala.

Theo alzó las cejas. Lisa había estado un par de veces en la sala, se había acercado a él y todo. Pero apenas habían hablado. Estaba seguro de que ella lo estaba evitando, o al menos evitaba hablar de algunas cosas. O más bien, de todo. Aparte de que estaba de novia con Anthony Goldstein —Theo .no conseguía recordar cuál de todos los Ravenclaws de su año era él—, no había logrado sacarle mucho más.

Así que al menos había preguntado por él. A lo mejor… No, no podía pensar en eso. Ella ya tenía toda una vida por delante, una vida sin él. Una vida mejor de la que él le podía ofrecer, además.

Esa puerta estaba completamente cerrada. Con llave y todo.

Se acomodó en la cama y tomó el periódico que la sanadora —¡McDowell!— había dejado en su mesita de noche. Al igual que los días anteriores, no había menciones a ningún ataque. Pero él sabía que habían sucedido, porque había escuchado los gritos y los pasos en los pasillos. Todas las noches, al menos una vez.

Las demás noticias en el mundo mágico no parecían la gran cosa. Por alguna razón, la estúpida de Rita Skeeter seguía reporteando, aunque sus notas se habían reducido muchísimo. Seguro que la seguían manteniendo en la redacción para tenerla bajo control, porque todo el mundo sabía que esa mujer era más peligrosa suelta que con un editor a cargo.

Por cierto, todas sus notas parecían ser sobre Potter y compañía. Aunque también había escrito sobre Draco Malfoy y su novia. Al parecer, a los Greengrass no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hija menor se fuera a casar con el tarado de Malfoy. Pero a ver quién le decía a una de esas chicas que no hicieran algo. Theo recordaba perfectamente que Daphne siempre iba a su aire en el colegio, ignorando a todos los prefectos de Slytherin. Al final, nadie le decía nada.

—¿Así que te vas hoy? —le preguntó el chico de la cama del lado, Burr, que había llegado dos días antes, con las dos piernas rotas y un sinnúmero de cortes que no cicatrizaban. Había estado en Slytherin, pero era mayor que Theo. Sin embargo, lo recordaba de años después, cuando lo habían llevado a una de esas noches de mierda. Aunque Burr era mayor que él, a Theo le había parecido que estaba más asustado. Pero al final, los dos habían logrado pasar la dichosa prueba.

Al final, por lo que Theo había entendido, lo habían dejado salir de Azkaban en el mismo programa que él. Él tampoco había podido elegir su destino, como Theo. Como muchos otros, que ni siquiera lograron sobrevivir la dichosa guerra del carajo.

Theo siempre había pensado que Burr lo había hecho por voluntad propia. Aunque en esa época él no se había preocupado demasiado por los demás. Estaba absorto en su propia miseria, como el patético adolescente que era.

—Eso parece.

—Es que has tenido suerte.

Theo no estaba seguro de que a lo suyo se le pudiera llamar suerte. Pero la verdad era que sin Florence y Heru para salvarle el culo, probablemente no hubiera vivido para contarlo. Porque esos cabrones estaban enfurecidos. Se podía sentir en los hechizos que le lanzaron. Un odio infinito por él y por el mundo.

Nunca se había imaginado que alguien podía sentir eso. Ni siquiera en sus peores días en Azkaban, o en plena guerra. Ese odio era algo fuera de lo usual.

Miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación de hospital como cualquier otra, la verdad. En todas las camillas había alguien. La mayoría dormitaba, porque no había nada mejor que hacer. Los menos trataban de leer —si alguien se molestaba en llevarles algún material de lectura—, o hacer los crucigramas del Profeta. El olor a poción antiséptica lo inundaba todo. Y el blanco eterno de las paredes sólo contribuía aún más a la sensación de estar en un lugar estéril. Nada ahí parecía tener vida, ni siquiera los pacientes. Casi todos ahí habían sido atacados como él. Y, por lo que él sabía, nadie estaba haciendo nada por detenerlos. ¿Acaso estaban esperando que los mataran a todos? Porque algunos ya habían muerto. Todos los sabían, aunque nadie quería decirlo.

—Theo, cariño —la sanadora McDowell había vuelto a la sala. Estaba sonriendo y llevaba unos papeles en la mano—. El papeleo está hecho, puedes irte esta tarde. Sólo necesito que firmes unas cosas.

Eran los papeles típicos para librarse de un paciente, pero Theo los leyó de cabo a rabo. No era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. La sanadora le pasó una pluma color rosado intenso y él firmó.

—Espera aquí a que te traiga tus cosas —le dijo ella—. Me demoraré dos minutos, y estarás listo para irte.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa. Por fin podría salir de esas jodidas paredes blancas, que lo iban a volver loco. Ese lugar entero era espantoso, porque todos los días llegaba alguien igual que él. Alguien que había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Más de una vez.

Al menos si no estaba ahí, podía ignorar lo que estaba pasando

La sanadora McDowell volvió una vez más, con las ropas de Theo en sus brazos. Alguien las había limpiado y planchado. Aunque seguían siendo viejas y de segunda mano, al menos con el lavado parecían estar en mejor estado.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 18 de diciembre de 1996**_

—_¿Vas a casa para Navidad?_

_La pregunta te toma por sorpresa. Por un segundo, no sabes qué responder. Sabes que tienes que ir a casa, pero no a disfrutar las fiestas. No, no puedes decirle que lo han reclutado para una misión de los mortífagos. Todo porque tu padre insiste en que sigas su maldito ejemplo._

—_Sí, claro. ¿Tú?_

—_Por supuesto —dice ella y se pone de puntillas y te besa en los labios. Como siempre, a escondidas del resto. No quieres que nadie sepa acerca de ella o de la relación que tienen. Lisa ha preguntado muchas veces acerca de eso. Y tus excusas son cada vez más absurdas. De todas formas, hay cosas más graves de las que preocuparse. Están en medio de una jodida guerra._

—_¿Quieres algo de regalo? —le preguntas, esperando que sirva para cambiar el tema._

—_Lo que quieras regalarme está bien —responde con una mueca—. ¿Tú?_

_Objetivo logrado._

-o-

Después de ocho horas en el turno, lo único de lo que Lisa tenía ganas era de llegar a su casa y darse un baño caliente. Idealmente con alguna poción de burbujas, de las que Padma le regaló para su último cumpleaños. Anthony tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, por lo que no esperaba ir a comer a su casa ni nada por el estilo. Tenía la tarde completamente para ella.

Salió de la sala de descanso abrochándose el abrigo y poniéndose un gorro de lana. Afuera hacía frío y ella lo odiaba. Una cosa era disfrutar la nieve, y otra muy diferente era disfrutar de congelarse los dedos.

Entonces, lo vio.

—¿Theo? ¿Qué pasa?

Estaba vestido para irse a casa, con un abrigo que obviamente había pasado por mejores épocas.

—Nada. Me han dado de alta.

Lisa hubiera querido gritar, porque era peligroso. Peligroso para cualquiera de los que habían sido atacados. ¿Y si sus atacantes decidían volver a terminar el trabajo?

Por un momento, la chica quiso que el vestíbulo del hospital se quedara quieto por un momento. No podía concentrarse con todo el movimiento a su alrededor. Las paredes blancas no servían para calmarla, no con toda esa gente caminando.

Sabía que la medimaga de turno en el mesón la estaba mirando, pero le dio igual. Se acercó a Theo a paso rápido y lo cogió del brazo.

—Te voy a acompañar —declaró, sin esperar a que el chico se manifestara a favor o en contra. Sin decir nada, lo arrastró hacia afuera del hospital, en pleno Londres muggle. Hacía frío, pero de pronto a Lisa se le había olvidado.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó él cuando hubieron caminado un par de cuadras. Lisa estaba empezando a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, pero no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto.

—Porque es peligroso —respondió—. Los que te atacaron pueden volver en cualquier momento, Theo. Y puede que a la próxima no tengas tanta suerte. Si estás solo…

—¿Y haces esto con todos tus pacientes? —preguntó él deteniéndose en la mitad de la acerca, a pesar de toda la gente que los rodeaba. Lisa escuchó a algunos muggles reclamar, pero Theo no se movía.

—No… claro que no.

Pudo ver que el joven que tenía enfrente esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Una sonrisa que ella conocía bien, después de varias discusiones. Él siempre lograba que ella lo perdonara con esa jodida sonrisa.

—Theo, por supuesto que es diferente contigo —dijo finalmente, acercándose a él.

—Porque tenemos historia.

—Exacto. Porque tenemos historia —asintió ella—. Y no quiero que nada te suceda, de verdad. Ya has tenido suficiente.

Toda su generación había tenido suficiente.

—Pero dejemos el drama de lado, por una vez en nuestras vidas —dijo, antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca—. Sólo te dejaré en tu casa, ¿está bien?

—¿Y qué crees que dirá tu novio de esto? —replicó él, con un dejo de sorna en su voz.

—Deja a Anthony afuera de esto. Somos adultos, después de todo —dijo Lisa, apretando los labios. Por supuesto que a Anthony no le haría mucha gracia, pero tampoco era como si le estuviera poniendo los cuernos. Estaba ayudando a un viejo amigo y ya. Anthony tenía que entenderlo.

Y si no lo hacía, era problema suyo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras caminaban por las calles. Theo se había limitado a decirle que su casa quedaba en el callejón Diagon, pero no había especificado dónde. Usaron la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, donde Hannah Abbott acababa de tomar las riendas. Lisa no vio a la chica en el mesón principal, pero se imaginó que estaría en la cocina.

Como siempre, el pub estaba lleno. Lisa reconoció a algunos de sus amigos, pero no los saludó. No quería perder el tiempo.

—¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba tu casa? —le preguntó a Theo, que iban detrás de ella caminando lentamente. Ambos estaban frente a la pared de ladrillos que marcaba la entrada al callejón. Theo no parecía estar dispuesto a sacar su varita.

—En el callejón Diagon.

—Es un lugar muy grande. Deberías ser más específico —replicó ella—. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Pudo ver que Theo sonreía ligeramente.

—En la calle Digglewit —contestó sencillamente.

Lisa no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz. La calle que Theo acababa de mencionar estaba en un sector que era conocido por no ser un buen lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Tuvieron que caminar un buen rato para llegar al edificio. La chica tuvo que contener una exclamación de disgusto. El lugar parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos ahí mismo. ¿De verdad Theo estaba viviendo ahí hace meses? No podía ser un lugar sano.

Por un momento, la joven pensó que su amigo iba a seguir de largo y pasar al siguiente edificio, que parecía estar en mejor estado que ese. Pero no, Theo avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Adelante —le indicó que pasara antes que él. Ella asintió con la cabeza y cruzó el umbral sin dudarlo. El interior del edificio, oscuro y deprimente, era aún peor que el exterior. El papel mural de algunas paredes estaba desgarrado y la madera tenía agujeros de todo tipo.

—Theo…

—Mi habitación está arriba —dijo él, señalando la estrecha escalera—. No te preocupes, aún no se ha caído en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí —añadió al ver la cara que ella ponía.

Lisa lo siguió por las escaleras, mirando todo a su alrededor. El lugar era miserable y oscuro. El último lugar en que Theo debería estar viviendo en esas circunstancias. No era sano para él, después de todo lo que había pasado. No se merecía eso.

Entonces, Theo la llevó a su habitación. Lo único que había en ella era una cama con un colchón desvencijado y una silla rota en la que descansaban algunas prendas. El lugar era aún más deprimente que el resto del lugar.

Entonces, Lisa tomó una decisión.

—Theo… —él se dio media vuelta para mirarla—. Toma tus cosas, te vas a mi casa. No puedes vivir aquí.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 14 de enero de 1997**_

—_No puedo creerlo._

_Lisa acaba de enterarse de que la madre de Hannah Abbott ha sido asesinada. Su compañera lleva semanas sin aparecerse por el colegio._

—_Es horrible —sigue diciendo, al borde de las lágrimas._

_Sabes que está pensando en su familia. Su madre, casada con un muggle, está en contra de los mortífagos. Y lo mismo con todos sus amigos. Algunos incluso estaban en el grupito de Potter de defensa._

_Lisa sabe que la guerra se avecina, que queda poco. Y que ella y todos sus seres queridos están en la primera línea de ataque._

_Bueno, no todos. Tú no lo estás. Porque estás justo al otro lado._

_Pero no te atreves a decírselo. No crees que puedas soportar su mirada de desprecio, de decepción. Así que la escuchas hablar de sus miedos, de sus angustias. Tratas de consolarla, aunque sabes que es inútil._

_Una tormenta se avecina. Lo sientes._

_Y no puedes evitarla._

* * *

_Y aquí llega un nuevo capítulo. Cada vez quedan menos, así que junten nervios._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	9. Contra viento y marea

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Muy triste, lo sé._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 8**

**Contra viento y marea**

_**Hogwarts, 30 de junio de 1997**_

_La buscas entre la multitud que se ha agolpado bajo la torre de Astronomía. El rumor no se ha tardado en esparcirse por el colegio, con una rapidez impresionante. En cosa de minutos, todos sabían que el director del colegio había muerto._

_Y que Draco Malfoy había sido el responsable._

_Puedes ver a tus compañeros a un lado. Todos les dirigen miradas torvas y desconfiadas. Ninguno de ellos se atreve a levantar la cabeza. Ni siquiera Pansy, que siempre ha sido un tanto bravucona. Ahora está completamente muda._

_Es como si se acabaran de dar cuenta de lo que ha empezado. Normal, considerando que ninguno de ellos ha sido iniciado. Sólo Draco y tú._

_Buscas a Lisa. Su cabello rubio destaca junto al de Padma Patil, quien la tiene aferrada de la mano. Las dos tienen los rostros húmedos._

_Quieres correr y abrazarla. Decirle que todo estará bien._

_Pero no lo haces._

_No puedes mentirle._

-o-

El departamento de Lisa era enorme en comparación con su patético cuartucho. Pero a pesar del tamaño, parecía que nadie más que la joven vivía ahí. Theo había esperado encontrarse con una chaqueta o un libro que delatara la presencia de Goldstein, pero no había nada de eso en la sala. Desde ahí se podía ver la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Lisa, tan ordenada como el resto del apartamento.

Pero Theo no pudo observar mucho más. Lisa cerró la puerta sin más, después de entrar a buscar unas sábanas y frazadas para él.

—No tengo otra cama, pero puedes dormir aquí —dijo, señalando el sofá—. Es cosa de transfigurarlo y podemos hacerte algo de lo más cómodo.

—¿Y qué va a decir Goldstein si llega aquí y me ve durmiendo en tu sala? —preguntó Theo a bocajarro—. Porque francamente, ya estuve en una jodida pelea esta semana y no sé si tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ningún novio celoso.

—Es mi casa —replicó ella, dejando las sábanas sobre una silla—. Muévete un momento, necesito espacio —añadió, sacando su varita y apuntando el sofá. En cosa de segundos, el mueble de había transformado en una cama de buen aspecto. Incluso tenía un colchón que tenía toda la pinta de ser extraordinariamente blando.

Theo se removió incómodo. Lisa parecía haberse cerrado por completo después de que él la provocara respecto a Goldstein. A lo mejor había sido un error. Lo bueno era que Lisa no iba a arrepentirse y echarlo de una patada, como algunas de las chicas a las que conocía.

—Lisa… lo siento… —masculló de mala gana—. No… no puedo entrometerme en esto. Es tu vida.

Lisa le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero inmediatamente le sonrió. Theo conocía esa sonrisa, porque Lisa siempre sonreía. A él siempre le había parecido algo curioso que ella pudiera sonreír incluso en las peores circunstancias. Cuando todo había estado en su peor momento, Lisa era capaz de sonreír por las cosas más pequeñas, como la primera nevada del año.

—Está bien. ¿No quieres té o algo? —preguntó, guiándolo a la cocina del departamento, que estaba separada de la sala por una cortina de cuentas—. Mi mamá siempre dice que el té es lo mejor cuando uno está mal.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy mal?

Lisa lo miró con la ceja arqueada y Theo no pudo evitar una mueca. Después de todo, no había que ser un genio para saber que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento: era una lacra de la sociedad mágica, había sido atacado por un tarado y casi lo habían asesinado, y ella misma había sido testigo de las condiciones en las que vivía. Una taza de té no iba a resolver todos sus problemas, pero sí que podía echarle una mano para hacerlo sentirme menos mal.

Mientras ella preparaba el té y unas tostadas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Theo se limitó a apoyarse contra uno de los mesones adosados a la pared. En el armario que tenía enfrente se lucían tazones de colores. Ninguno de ellos parecía haber sido parte del mismo juego que los otros. Seguramente Lisa los había coleccionado en distintos momentos.

Cuando ella le puso una taza de té humeante y con un leve aroma a limón, a Theo le parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. Se sentía como en casa, como ningún otro lugar se había sentido. Al menos no desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —le preguntó mientras la veía beber de su propia taza—. Nadie te obliga a acoger a tu ex, Lisa. Mucho menos cuando tu ex es alguien como yo.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Un mortífago.

—Joder, Theo. ¿No vas a empezar con esto de nuevo? —Lisa suspiró y dejó la taza en el mesón—. No eres un mortífago, nunca creíste en la pureza de sangre ni en ninguna de esas idioteces. Si hubieras estado de acuerdo con ellos, sería algo distinto. Pero a ti te obligaron… eres una víctima. Como Potter, como Hannah, como yo.

Theo bajó la cabeza, intentando esconder su rostro. No se merecía nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo, porque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba haciendo en esa época.

—¿Sabes? Creo que estoy haciendo esto porque fui asquerosamente injusta contigo, Theo —siguió ella, haciendo caso omiso de la incomodidad del chico—. Pude haber dicho algo, cuando te juzgaron… Pero no lo hice. Estaba enojada, estaba dolida. Y te odiaba un poco, creo.

Lisa no era de esas personas. De las que hacían las cosas por rencor y frustración.

—Si alguien tiene que pedir perdón aquí, Theo —dijo ella, respirando hondo, como para reunir valor—. Soy yo. Yo te fallé cuando más lo necesitabas.

Theo sentía un nudo en la garganta. En todo el tiempo que había pasado en Azkaban, en todo el tiempo que llevaba durmiendo en ese cuartucho miserable, en todo el tiempo que llevaba recibiendo miradas de odio en la calle, no había llorado. Los hombres no lloraban, después de todo.

Pero ante las palabras de Lisa, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Se limpió los ojos con la manga de su sweater, esperando que Lisa no se diera cuenta. Aunque eso era imposible, por lo que esperaba que se hiciera la loca y no hiciera ningún comentario.

Pero Lisa no era de esas.

Con cuidado, la joven le quitó la taza de té —que seguía llena— de las manos. Y antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir nada, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó en los labios. Un beso suave, pero era más de lo que él hubiera esperado.

Le rodeó la cintura con las manos, profundizando más el beso. Por un momento, esperó que Lisa se apartara de él, pero ella tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a soltarlo.

Fueron unos momentos eternos, hasta que Lisa abrió los ojos.

—Mierda. ¿Qué he hecho? —musitó.

-o-

_**Hampshire, 1 de agosto de 1997**_

_Está hecho. El ministerio ha caído y está en sus manos. Han ganado esta primera batalla, aunque saben que les queda toda una guerra por delante. Tu padre te ha dicho que es una victoria para la sangre pura, para los que llevan la magia en sus venas desde hace generaciones._

_Tú no estás tan seguro de eso._

_Lo único que quieres hacer es escribirle a Lisa. Asegurarte de que está bien, quizás aconsejarle que se lleve a su familia a otro lugar. Quizás a España o a Francia, donde puedan estar seguros. ¿Por qué no a América? Donde Voldemort no pueda alcanzarlos nunca._

_Por unos momentos te deleitas pensando en una vida lejos de toda esa mierda. Una vida diferente, con Lisa._

_Pero sabes que es imposible._

_Porque estás metido hasta el cuello en esto. Y sabes que cuando ella lo descubra, será el fin de todo._

_Esperas mantener la ilusión un poco más._

-o-

¿Qué había hecho? Lisa salió de la cocina, dejando atrás a Theo, que la miraba de hito en hito. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¡Tenía un novio! Un novio estupendo y maravilloso, que la adoraba y al que quería mucho.

¿Estaba arriesgando todo eso por Theo? ¿Otra vez?

Lisa se sentía mareada. Y lo peor de todo era que le había ofrecido al chico que se quedara en su casa. No podía decirle que se fuera. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Ya había visto cómo era el espantoso lugar en que él vivía. No podía hacerle algo así. Cerró la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas y se echó sobre la cama.

Pero… ese beso. Había sido un error.

Tenía que decírselo a Anthony. Y decirle que había sido una estupidez del momento, no algo que estuviera dispuesta a repetir.

¿Por qué mierda todo tenía que ser tan complicado al crecer? O quizás era ella la que lo estaba haciendo más complicado de lo necesario. Después de todo, ella había sido la que lo había besado. No Theo.

Suspiró y se preguntó qué tan patético era encerrarse en una habitación como si tuviera cuatro años. Tenía casi veinte años, había vivido una puta guerra y se creía adulta. Pero todo eso se había desmoronado en un momento.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación. Theo, por supuesto. No había nadie más en la casa.

—¿Lisa? ¿Todo bien?

La joven sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza. Estaba actuando como una tarada egoísta, sin pensar en lo que ese beso podía significar para Theo. Después de todo, no podía olvidarse de que él no estaba en su mejor estado mental.

—Sí, todo bien —masculló, incorporándose en la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Lo siento, tuve un r —dijo, al abrir la puerta. Theo estaba ahí, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

—Ya —respondió él, con un tono que parecía decir que no le creía demasiado. Lisa podía sentir la pregunta flotando en el aire. «¿Qué le vas a decir a tu novio?» Ella suspiró. A lo mejor lo dejaría para otro día.

—Estoy agotada. No sé tú, pero me voy a dormir —le contestó—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes decirme. Estaré aquí.

Antes de que Theo pudiera decir algo más, cerró la puerta de nuevo. Para mantener la ficción de que se iba a dormir, cogió su pijama y se lo puso. Era una prenda de algodón, con una imagen de Mickey Mouse estampada en la mitad. A Anthony le hacía gracia, aunque al principio no tenía ni idea de quién era el ratón. Como buen mago sangre pura, no tenía ni idea de quién era Walt Disney, aunque Lisa le había mostrado después algunas caricaturas. Para él no tenían mucha gracia, pero aceptaba que para ella fuera algo importante.

Al otro lado de la puerta pudo escuchar como Theo se preparaba para dormir, moviendo la cama y acomodándose en ella. Esperaba que al día siguiente todo estuviera más calmado.

Se echó sobre la cama y se tapó con las mantas. El momento en que se había levantado se le hacía lejano, como si hubiera ocurrido días atrás. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, esperando que el sueño llegara pronto.

Pero no parecía que eso fuera a pasar pronto. Siempre había tenido un mal dormir y cuando estaba estresada, se le hacía aún peor. Pero ya sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en su cama y tratar de vaciar su mente. Aunque no creía que eso fuese posible esa noche, después de los eventos del día.

Entonces fue cuando empezó a escuchar los gemidos. Al principio fueron suaves, pero en unos minutos Lisa podía escuchar la angustia en la voz de Theo, y su voz subiendo de volumen. Eran gritos de angustia.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, mientras desde su sala los gritos se hacían aún más intensos. Theo estaba acostado, apretando las sábanas en sus puños. Su rostro mostraba dolor y angustia.

—No, no, no. ¡Déjenlos en paz! Son niños, ¡son niños! —gritaba—. ¡NO!

—Theo, Theo —Lisa se acercó a él y empezó a sacudirlo, esperando que eso sirviese para despertarlo. Los gritos del joven se habían reducido a gemidos y palabras inconexas, pero seguía durmiendo, al parecer—. Soy yo, Lisa. Todo está bien… todo está bien.

Theo abrió los ojos —azules, tan azules—, y la miró como si no la viera. Como si estuviera viendo algo más allá del tiempo. Ella tuvo que repetirle que era ella y que todo estaría bien para que él recordara dónde estaba. El sudor le corría por la frente, y Lisa se fijó que la camiseta con la que dormía —de las Brujas de Macbeth— se le había pegado al cuerpo y se movía con su respiración agitada.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —musitó ella, sentándose en la cama junto a él, que se había incorporado. Aún parecía estar algo desorientado. Lisa le acarició el cabello, como solía hacer cuando los dos eran adolescentes. La respiración del joven se iba calmando poco a poco.

—No puedo evitarlo. Siempre los veo… —dijo él sin mirarlo.

—¿A quienes? —preguntó Lisa con cuidado. Theo se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza. Obviamente se sentía avergonzado por lo que sea que estuviera recordando.

—Unos niños. Atacamos una aldea y ellos estaban ahí… Y los demás… —el joven no pudo seguir hablando—. No pude detenerlos…

Lisa le indicó que apoyara la cabeza en su regazo y se la acarició. No encontraba palabras para decirle, pero esperaba que eso sirviera para que él supiera que ella lo entendía. Y que no lo culpaba. Porque como le había dicho, en la guerra ellos habían sido víctimas. Tanto él, como ella y todos los demás que se habían enfrentado a Voldemort. A él lo habían obligado a hacer cosas horribles, pero él no era una mala persona.

Ella lo sabía.

Lástima que él no lo creyera.

-o-

_**Hampshire, 30 de agosto de 1997**_

_No se ha ido. Te ha escrito para preguntarte si te verá en el tren._

_Lisa. Ojalá hubiera sido tan lista como para irse del país. Porque lo que viene ahora será horrible. Ya has oído lo de los Carrow, que estarán a cargo del colegio. No sabes cuál de los dos es peor, si Alecto o Amycus. Los dos son unos cabrones de cuidado._

_A lo mejor hubieras debido decirle a Lisa que huyera con su familia. Pero en el fondo, sabes que no lo hiciste porque quieres verla de nuevo. Porque crees que la mierda que viene será un poco menos mierda con ella ahí. Aunque sabes que es absurdo._

_Pero por otro lado, no quieres que ella descubra que estás podrido por dentro. Que sepa que eres parte de los que le han jodido la vida a ella y a sus amigos. Que eres tan mortífago como Malfoy y compañía._

_Maldita sea._

* * *

_Y esta es la recta final. Así que queda poco, a ver si mañana subo los dos que faltan._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	10. Humo y espejos

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío, lo que me parece lamentable._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 9**

**Humo y espejos**

_**Hogwarts, 19 de octubre de 1997**_

_Es peor. Peor de lo que imaginabas en el verano. Los Carrow no se han demorado ni un minuto en hacer sentir su poder en el castillo. Apenas llevan poco menos de un mes de clases, pero ya se ven en todos lados las huellas del miedo._

_Incluso los más pequeños, los niños que no deberían saber nada del terror, lo saben. Ya no se escuchan risas ni juegos en los pasillos. Es como si todo el colegio se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en enmudecer para no alterar a los Carrow._

_Lisa te ha dicho muchas veces que odia lo que está pasando. Y que odia aún más el no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Puedes sentir su frustración cada vez que se ven a escondidas. Ella quiere hacer algo. Aunque sea a riesgo de su propia vida. A riesgo de hacerlos enfadar._

_Y si lo hace, terminará mal. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie._

-o-

Al despertar, a Theo le costó recordar dónde estaba. Se había acostumbrado al permanente olor a col hervida del edificio y a las sábanas que le raspaban la cara. Ahora estaba envuelto en olor a verbena y sábanas suaves.

Tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que Lisa se lo había llevado a casa. Y entonces recordó que anoche ella lo había consolado tras una de sus malditas pesadillas. Recordaba su mano acariciándole el cabello y su olor a limpio. Se incorporó en la cama que habían improvisado la noche anterior. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien en semanas. Ni en la diminuta habitación, ni en el hospital había podido dormir más de un par de horas. Después del episodio de la noche anterior, no se había despertado más en toda la noche.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —le preguntó Lisa, asomándose por la puerta de su habitación, con una toalla de turbante en la cabeza—. Dejé café en la cocina, por si quieres. Me imagino que hoy vuelves a la heladería.

Theo ni siquiera había pensado en su trabajo, aunque suponía que lo menos que podía hacer después de ser salvado por Florence y Heru. Desaparecer sería el colmo de la mala educación. Lisa le sonrió y volvió a entrar al baño que estaba junto a su dormitorio.

—Puedes usar este baño —le dijo—. Es el único que hay, así que no es como que tengas demasiadas opciones. Si esperas un poco, será todo tuyo —añadió antes de cerrar la puerta.

El joven se preguntó si acaso ella estaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Empezando por ese beso y terminando por la pesadilla. ¿Qué había pensado Lisa de eso? Con lo buena que era, ella era incapaz de hacerle ningún comentario al respecto, no fuera a ser que le diera vergüenza o algo así.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en el día que lo esperaba. Lo primero era buscar café en la cocina. Lisa no era una gran cocinera —aún recordaba un intento fallido de la chica por hacerle unas galletas para Navidad—, pero sí que era capaz de hacer un café muy decente, pensó mientras lo bebía. O quizás era que a esas alturas, era capaz de tragar cualquier cosa. No como antes, cuando su paladar había sido más delicado.

—Todo tuyo —dijo la joven, volviendo a aparecer en la salita. Ahora su pelo estaba seco y atado en una cola de caballo muy sencilla. A Theo siempre le había gustado verla con el pelo atado, porque podía verle los ojos. Los tenía muy grandes y castaños, como los de un ciervo.

Él asintió y se metió al baño. Era pequeño y las cosas de Lisa abarrotaban todos los estantes. ¿Para qué necesitaba una mujer tantas cosas?

Pero la ducha era justo lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos. El agua cálida sobre su piel ayudó a calmarlo un poco y a relajar sus músculos. Por primera vez en muchos días no sentía dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Lisa le había dejado una toalla esponjosa y suave para cuando terminara de ducharse. Olía como sus sábanas, a verbena fresca. Theo acababa de notar que ése era el olor de toda la casa. Se secó rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta de que había dejado su ropa afuera. Aferrando la toalla contra su cintura, salió del baño para buscar algo que ponerse.

—Hola, Nott.

Anthony Goldstein estaba ahí, sentado sobre una de las sillas. Lisa estaba sobre la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar alterado, por lo que Theo decidió que lo más seguro era asumir que Lisa no había mencionado nada de la noche anterior a su novio.

—Goldstein… —masculló él a modo de respuesta, cogiendo la bolsa con su ropa del suelo y volviendo a entrar al baño. Después de todo, había situaciones en las que convenía estar vestido, y se le ocurría que esa podía ser una de ellas. Al menos en su limitada experiencia, era así.

Cuando volvió a salir, el panorama de la sala no había cambiado demasiado. Los dos seguían en la misma posición en que él los había dejado al volver al baño. Goldstein incluso le sonrió y Theo no pudo evitar pensar en que seguramente no lo haría si supiera que la noche anterior, su novia lo había besado.

Lo mejor era no decirle nada, seguro.

Lisa no dijo nada y se levantó de la mesa, a buscar su abrigo que estaba junto a la puerta.

—Vine a acompañar a Lisa —explicó Anthony, aunque nadie le había pedido una explicación de nada—. No me había dicho que estabas alojando aquí —indicó, arrugando la nariz.

—Es algo muy reciente, y temporal —masculló Theo.

No recordaba haber hablado nunca antes con Goldstein, que siempre se le había antojado un tanto estirado. Lisa siempre le había dicho que él era muy amable, pero él decía que no tenía ningún interés en conocerlo. Ya tenía suficiente con algunos de los estirados que poblaban la sala de Slytherin.

—Ya veo. En todo caso, si necesitas algo, puedes decirme.

El aludido se quedó de piedra ante ese comentario. ¿Por qué le ofrecía ayuda a él, un desconocido? A lo mejor eso era lo que Lisa veía en él, a alguien que era capaz de hacer algo así. Él no, por supuesto. Siempre había preferido cuidar su propia espalda, antes que la de otra persona.

Los tres salieron del departamento sin intercambiar más palabras. Lisa parecía incómoda, incluso de la mano de Anthony. Theo estaba seguro de que ella le estaba rehuyendo la mirada a propósito, aunque se esforzaba en disimularlo.

—Yo… tengo que irme por aquí —dijo Theo, señalando el camino que llevaba a la heladería, en el sector principal del Callejón. Levantó la mano para despedirse y se alejó unos cuántos pasos dirigiéndose a su trabajo.

Todo había vuelto —casi— a la normalidad.

—¡CRUCIO! —gritó alguien, de repente. Theo cayó de rodillas al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Theoooo!

_**Hogwarts, 20 de diciembre de 1997**_

—_Me he unido a ellos —te dice Lisa, sin anestesia._

_No tiene que darte más detalles, porque ya lo sabes. Las pintadas están por todo el colegio. Por más que los Carrow obligan a Filch a limpiarlas, algunas se niegan a desaparecer. Y cuando el conserje logra limpiarlas, otras vuelven a aparecer en su lugar._

_Firman como ED. El Ejército de Dumbledore. Un montón de locos leales a un tipo que está muerto. Longbottom ha estado bajo las cruciatus de Alecto más veces de las que es humanamente posible._

_Quieres decirle que está loca, que lo único que conseguirá es que la maten. Pero no se lo dices, porque ella no te hará caso. Sabes que es inútil, porque ella está completamente decidida. Lo ves en la forma en que habla, en la forma en la que mira. No está dispuesta a dejarse amilanar por los Carrow._

_Por eso la quieres._

_Por eso tienes miedo._

-o-

—¡Theoooo! —gritó Lisa, con desesperación, al ver que el joven caía de rodillas al suelo y una figura encapuchada se acercaba a él. Anthony parecía hacerse quedado helado en su lugar, sin moverse en lo absoluto. La gente en la calle se quedó mirando la escena como si no entendiera lo que sucedía, sin hacer nada. Lisa aferró su varita y echó a correr hacia donde estaba Theo, ignorando la voz de Anthony que le decía que llamaran a los aurores. Si nadie iba a hacer nada, ella tendría que hacerlo. Tarde o temprano.

Al verla acercarse, la figura encapuchada levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia ella. Lisa fue rápida y conjuró un escudo para protegerse, sin dejar de moverse. La figura pareció darse cuenta de que no iba a deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente y volvió a alzar su varita, estirando una mano hacia Theo.

Antes de que desaparecieran, Lisa logró tomar la mano del joven, que estaba inconsciente. Por los momentos siguientes, no supo qué estaba pasando. Siempre había odiado Aparecerse, casi tanto como odiaba los trasladores. Pero no soltó a Theo.

No podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo golpeaba el suelo de piedra. Estaban en una especie de habitación grande, con techos altos y ventanas sin cristales. Lisa no tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero en esos momentos, parecía el último de sus problemas.

—¿Y quién es esa?

—¡Maldita sea! —escuchó, antes de incorporarse, sin soltar su varita. Theo seguía inconsciente a su lado, con los ojos cerrados—. ¡Deténganla!

Lisa apretó su varita y empezó a soltar todos los hechizos que podía recordar. Necesitaba ganar tiempo de una forma u otra, porque estaba en terreno desconocido y no tenía cómo alertar a sus amigos. De alguna forma tenía que sacar a Theo de ahí y llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Pero no podía hacerlo mientras le llovían hechizos de todos lados. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Quiénes?

—¡Desmaius! —gritó, y vio como una de las figuras caía al suelo. Harry hubiera estado orgulloso de ella.

—¡Mátenla! —gritó alguien, y un rayo verde pasó a su lado, dándole apenas un momento para moverse de ahí.

Lisa conjuró un hechizo escudo alrededor de ella y Theo. No creía que fuera a aguantar mucho, y ni siquiera le servía para desvanecerse, porque necesitaba mantenerlo con su varita. Pero se acercó a Theo sin bajarla y lo sacudió. Necesitaba ayuda, y el único que podía dársela era él, que en estos momentos no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a nadie. Pero tendría que hacerlo. Lisa no podía luchar sola.

—Lisa… —la voz del joven apenas se escuchaba con la algarabía de gritos y exclamaciones que los rodeaban. Lisa agradecía que su escudo se mantuviera firme, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera a poder mantenerlo por mucho más. Y una vez que lo bajara, estaría completa y totalmente vulnerable ante todos esos hombres, que claramente querían matarla.

—Theo, necesito que te levantes. Por favor… tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí…

Theo pareció despertar del trance en que estaba sumido. Siempre había sido rápido, y al parecer cuando se dio cuenta de que corrían peligro, su cerebro se puso en marcha rápidamente.

—Mierda, no tengo varita —masculló.

Justo en ese momento, el escudo se rompió. Lisa no había sido capaz de mantenerlo por unos segundos más, el tiempo suficiente como para poder pensar en algo. Los hechizos volaron hacia ellos y Theo tuvo que empujarla contra el suelo para evitar que unos rayos rojos la golpearan.

Lisa lo escuchó gemir, y vio cómo su chaqueta tenía un agujero en el brazo. Bajo él, la piel estaba sangrando más de lo que ella podía imaginar. Iban a necesitar un torniquete lo antes posible. Pero mientras les llovieran las maldiciones, esa herida tendría que esperar.

—¡Ten cuidado!

—¡Lisa!

—¡Depulso! —exclamó uno de los encapuchados y Lisa vio cómo Theo salía volando lejos de ella.

—¡No! —gritó ella, antes de lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones más, sin fijarse a quiénes golpeaban. Sin fijarse en qué efectos tenían—. ¡Incarcerous! ¡Depulso! ¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó, sin mirar a dónde golpeaban los hechizos. Tenía que encontrar a Theo de nuevo. No podía perderlo otra vez. No podía dejarlo indefenso. Al menos por el momento, estaban concentrados en ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo. Estaba junto a la pared, tras una columna de piedra. Parecía estar intentando levantarse y nadie lo estaba mirando.

—¡Sectusempra! —gritó alguien desde la oscuridad. Lisa apenas alcanzó a esquivar el maleficio, que pasó rozándole la cabeza. Lisa soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Había algunos cuerpos en el suelo, pero eso no alcanzaba a ayudarla. Aún quedaban muchos. ¿De dónde salían todos ellos?

No sabía cuánto más podía aguantar así, luchando por su vida y la de Theo. Pero no iba a rendirse. No se había rendido en la batalla de Hogwarts y no iba a rendirse ahora. Ya había sobrevivido a lo peor que podía pasarle. Esos cabrones no iban a hacérselo peor.

—¡Lisa! —escuchó, pero nadie más pareció darse cuenta de que Theo había logrado coger una varita. Seguramente de alguno de los caídos.

Lisa alcanzó a sonreír débilmente. A lo mejor sí iban a lograrlo. A lo mejor iban a sobrevivir. Había tantas cosas que tenían que hacer. Tantas cosas por las que vivir.

Iban a sobrevivir.

Echó a correr hacia Theo, esperando que los dos juntos tuvieran mejores oportunidades de salir de ahí. O de pensar en algo.

Theo estaba lanzando hechizos a diestra

* * *

y siniestra, con una expresión en el rostro que la hubiera asustado en otros momentos. Pero ahora le parecía extrañamente tranquilizadora. Era el rostro de alguien que tampoco iba a rendirse.

Un hechizo la alcanzó en la pierna y el dolor hizo que soltara la varita. Vio cómo rodaba lejos, al mismo tiempo que un hechizo la paralizaba por completo. Estaba completamente indefensa. Había peleado todo lo que podía, pero había sido demasiado para ella.

Era el momento de dejarse ir.

_**Hogwarts, 12 de enero de 1998**_

_Esa noche, se las arregla para llegar al punto de encuentro. Pero parece estar muy mal, afectada por algo. Pero no tienes que preguntarle, te lo dice enseguida._

—_Han matado al hermano de Mandy._

_Brocklehurst es una chica de Ravenclaw. No recuerdas que sea muy cercana a Lisa, que siempre va por ahí con Patil y con McDougal, pero de todas formas parece muy afectada._

_Le rodeas los hombros con un brazo y le permites que llore. Porque sabes que le hace falta._

—_Joder, Theo. Esto es una puta mierda —musita, muy bajito, pero furiosa._

_Lisa nunca dice palabrotas. Pero en las últimas semanas, ha empezado a usarlas, porque es la única forma que tiene para describir lo que sucede a su alrededor. El horror es demasiado._

—_Lo es, Lisa…_

_Ella se acurruca contra ti y suspira. Tú sabes que no puedes hacer nada más, pero es lo único que puedes hacer en ese momento._

* * *

_Y ya queda sólo un capítulo, que espero subir pronto. (Y me refiero a pronto, un par de horas)_

_¡Hasta entonces!_

_Muselina_


	11. Calma

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es cosa mía, lo que es muy triste._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**Ruinas**

**Capítulo 10**

**Calma**

_**Hogwarts, 18 de febrero de 1998**_

_Te has unido a las patrullas de los Carrow. A Lisa le has dicho que lo haces para protegerla, aunque también es cierto que te estás protegiendo a ti mismo. Sabes que a tu padre le han hecho preguntas sobre tus lealtades._

_Y tienes que salvar tu trasero._

_Así que te paseas por los pasillos, junto a Parkinson. Ha recuperado un poco de la bravuconería, aunque se le ha bajado bastante._

—_¿Has escuchado eso? —te dice._

_En el pasillo se oyen pasos apresurados y voces susurrantes. No hay que ser un genio para saber quiénes son._

—_Deberíamos avisarle a alguien —añade, preparando su varita para emitir la señal convenida._

—_Déjalo, Pansy —le contestas—. No quiero líos._

_Tu compañera te mira con la ceja alzada y mueca de asco. A lo lejos, los pasos desaparecen en la lejanía. Esperas que hayan llegado a sus salas comunes._

—_¿De qué lado estás tú?_

_Es una buena pregunta._

-o-

—¡LISA! —gritó él al ver que la chica caía al suelo, ante un hechizo. Por un momento, le pareció que el mundo se detenía. Pero antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, Theo se encontró corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad. Instintivamente tomó su varita y la aferró con fuerza.

Las malditas lecciones de Aparición tenían que servir de algo, se dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a Lisa. No iba a soltarla por nada en el mundo. No iba a soltarla.

Cerrar los ojos. Concentrarse en un destino.

San Mungo. San Mungo. San Mungo.

Sintió un tirón en el estómago y en cosa de segundos, el olor a poción desinfectante invadió su nariz. Pudo escuchar gritos conmocionados, desesperados.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! —gritó, era lo único que lograba decir.

Sintió cómo alguien intentaba tomar a Lisa y quitársela de los brazos, pero él se aferró aún más a su mano.

—Nott, soy yo… —escuchó una voz familiar—. Morag, la amiga de Lisa. La podemos ayudar, pero necesitamos que la sueltes.

Antes eso, el joven relajó su agarre. Alguien le puso una manta sobre los hombros y lo llevaron a otra habitación, más pequeña que donde había estado en su última visita. Lo único que había en ella era una camilla, una mesita de noche y una silla blanca. Él se sentó en la camilla, donde sus pies quedaban flotando por sobre el suelo. Poco después, un joven de su edad entró a ella.

Theo lo reconoció en seguida, como cualquier persona en el mundo mágico. El niño que vivió, en carne y hueso. No se había cambiado los anteojos desde sus años escolares, pero en sus ojos se veía la huella de la guerra y sus años como auror. Theo estaba convencido de que todos en su generación tenían esos ojos, que habían visto demasiado.

—Nott —lo saludó sin demasiada deferencia—. Creo que tienes una buena historia que contarnos, por lo que dicen los testigos de la sala de emergencias —dijo sentándose en la silla frente a la camilla—. Cuando quieras, puedes empezar.

—¿Con qué?

—Con lo que pasó, claro.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de qué fue lo que pasó. Sé que alguien me atacó con una cruciatus en la mitad de la calle, y que Lisa fue la única persona a la que le importó lo suficiente como para ayudarme. Y que el encapuchado nos hizo Aparecernos en un lugar.

—¿Qué lugar? —preguntó Potter, arrugando la nariz y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—No lo sé. Era como el gran comedor, pero más vacío… y más antiguo —Theo cerró los ojos. No se había fijado en muchos detalles, pero describió lo que recordaba. Arcos ojivales, pilares y ventanas sin cristales—. Supongo que parecía una iglesia abandonada —terminó de decir, con un gruñido.

Potter asintió. Se veía más listo de lo que se había visto en sus años escolares, cuando siempre parecía estar papando moscas o algo parecido.

—No sé por qué preguntas tanto, Potter. Tú y yo sabemos que esto no va a llegar a ningún lado. Todos sabemos que a nadie le importamos nosotros, a los que nos están atacando y matando… —dijo el joven, clavando sus ojos azules en Potter—. Esto no va a llegar a nada.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno, supongo que si el niño que vivió lo dice, yo debería creerle —replicó Theo con el tono más sarcástico que logró convocar en su voz—. Pero no estoy seguro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo atacados? A nadie le importa, sólo somos un montón de mortífagos y asesinos.

—Doce semanas y tres días. Eso es lo que ha pasado desde el primer ataque. Y puede que a nadie le importe, pero a mí sí —replicó Potter, clavando sus ojos verdes en él—. Y créeme que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no vuelva a pasar.

Theo arrugó el ceño. No estaba seguro de si debía creerle a Potter y su jodido complejo de héroe, pero a lo mejor eso lo hacía ser más sincero que el auror promedio. O más interesado en su trabajo, por lo menos. A pesar de que se trataba del mismo niñato de Potter de toda la vida, Theo se dio cuenta de que no podía menospreciarlo.

Porque le creía.

—Vale. ¿Qué tienen hasta ahora?

—No se supone que hablemos de investigaciones en curso, Nott —dijo Harry, echándose para atrás en la silla.

—¿Ni siquiera con una víctima? Si me cuentas, podría ver si recuerdo algo más. O si eso hace que lleguemos a algo nuevo. Quid pro quo, Potter. ¿Nunca lo has oído?

Pudo ver que el joven hacía una mueca exasperada y fruncía el ceño. Pero un segundo después, pareció relajarse.

—Por el momento , sabemos que han atacado a personas que de acuerdo a ellos se han librado del castigo justo. Y sabemos que no son mortífagos.

—¿Cómo saben eso?

—No usan ninguno de los símbolos asociados a ellos. Y muchos de los que han sido atacados son hijos y parientes de mortífagos. Aunque ellos eran hijos de puta, lo cierto es que siempre se protegieron entre ellos —explicó Potter—. Sospechamos de una organización.

—Es todo un tanto vago, ¿no crees, Potter?

—Claro que lo creo. Por eso estoy investigando. Por el momento, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, pero ya verás cómo los traeremos a la justicia. Y ellos serán los que tienen que pagar por esto. No ustedes.

Theo asintió con la cabeza. Por todo lo que había escuchado de Potter, siempre había estado seguro de que era un cabeza hueca con una capacidad extraordinaria para meterse en líos. Resultaba que era un cabeza hueca, pero al menos parecía que tenía el corazón donde debía tenerlo.

No era algo que a Theo le llamara la atención, pero al menos significaba que su historia estaba en las manos de alguien a quien le importaba.

Y eso significaba que tarde o temprano, el viento iba a cambiar.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 9 de abril de 1998**_

_Tiene un moretón en la cara. Se le ha ocurrido contestarle a Alecto en las clases obligatorias de Estudios Muggles. Y los Carrow han estado nerviosos últimamente. Algo va a pasar en cualquier momento, para bien o para mal. Se siente en el aire._

—_No puedo creer que no hayas dicho nada, Theo —dice, con dolor en su voz—. ¿De qué lado se supone que estás?_

_De ninguno. O de ambos. Ni siquiera tú estás seguro._

—_No podemos seguir así… —sigue diciendo._

_Y con esas palabras, sientes cómo el mundo se desmorona a tus pies. Pero una vez más, no tienes las fuerzas para decirle que no se vaya. Que se quede contigo. Lisa no te deja hacerlo, tampoco. Simplemente se va._

_Y tú la ves alejarse, con su pelo rubio recortado a tijeretazos y la túnica rota. Tus pies están clavados al suelo._

_Eres un cobarde. Y lo peor es que lo sabes._

-o-

Lisa se despertó en una habitación con las luces brillantes. Reconocía el olor a poción desinfectante perfectamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero todo indicaba que estaba viva. Por si estaba muerta y el paraíso era su lugar de trabajo, sería una jugada muy cruel del destino.

—Despertaste —dijo una voz familiar un momento antes de que el rostro de Morag apareciera frente a ella—. Yo pensaba que dormirías un poco más. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal, ¿qué crees? —bufó Lisa, de una manera muy poco habitual en ella. La cabeza le daba tumbos, pero se incorporó de todas maneras. Necesitaba saber más acerca de lo que había pasado. Y por supuesto, eso implicaba hacer un montón de preguntas.

—Bueno, eso. Pero supongo que es la pregunta estándar —señaló su amiga, que había cogido la cartilla junto a la cama y la estaba revisando con cuidado—. Deberías ver la cantidad de hechizos que te golpearon, Lisa. Eres más dura de lo que pareces.

Lisa hizo una mueca a su amiga. Lo único que quería era una poción que sirviese para desinflamarle la cabeza y ahorrarle ese dolor espantoso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? —inquirió. A lo mejor habían pasado semanas desde lo sucedido. No podía haberse perdido tanto tiempo de su vida.

—Un día y medio. Necesitabas recuperarte de muchas cosas.

—Ya veo.

A pesar del largo sueño, Lisa sentía todos sus músculos agarrotados y adoloridos. Eso de las aventuras nunca había sido para ella.

—Oh… —Morag dudó un momento, arrugando la nariz—. Hay un par de caballeros que quieren hablar contigo —dijo—. Supongo que no tengo que decirte quiénes. Me dijeron que apenas despertaras te preguntara si podían pasar. De a uno, por supuesto. Reglas del hospital.

Lisa suspiró. Por supuesto que los dos estaban ahí. ¿Cómo no iban a estar?

—Vale. Dile a Anthony que venga —dijo finalmente.

Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, y mejor temprano. El chico entró rápidamente a la habitación, y Lisa notó inmediatamente que no había dormido bien. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos se notaban demasiado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó antes de dejarse caer sobre la única silla.

—He estado mejor, la verdad.

Entre los dos se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Lisa… Creo que debemos hablar —dijo Anthony, acercando su silla a la camilla—. Creo que lo nuestro —empezó a decir, con una expresión que denotaba que estaba luchando por no echarse a llorar—… tenemos que terminar.

Lisa se quedó helada. De todas las cosas que Anthony podía haberle dicho, esa era seguramente una de las peores y más inesperadas. Porque después de todo lo que había pasado, terminar una relación de años era lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Anthony… no. Podemos… podemos…

Quería decir que quizás podían arreglarlo todo. Hacer como que las últimas semanas no hubieran pasado. Hacer como que Theo no había vuelto de golpe y porrazo a sus vidas. Hacer como que ella de verdad no sentía nada por él.

Por supuesto, eso habría sido una mentira. Porque Lisa sentía cosas por Theo. El problema era que también las sentía por Anthony. Aunque no eran exactamente los mismos sentimientos, pero ella no sabía muy bien cómo definir cada uno de ellos. Sólo sabía que era complicado.

—Lisa, está bien… Creo que necesitas un tiempo para aclararte las cosas —respondió Anthony, poniendo una mano sobre las de la joven—. Está bien. Te prometo que puedo esperar todo lo que quieras. Lo único que te pido es que me digas cuándo hayas tomado una decisión, sea cuál sea. Quiero que seas feliz, Lisa. Porque te lo mereces.

Lisa bajó la cabeza. En ese momento, dudaba mucho merecer ser feliz, por mucho que Anthony lo dijera. Después de todo, ella había sido la que había besado a Theo, aunque sabía que a Anthony le dolería.

A lo mejor él tenía razón. Lo que ella necesitaba era tiempo para ordenarse la cabeza y poder aclararse las cosas.

—Lo siento… —musitó, muy despacio. Pero él la escuchó de todas maneras y le sonrió de vuelta. Esa sonrisa con la que siempre la hacía sentirse más cómoda.

—Está bien. Sólo recuerda que no quiero dejar de saber de ti. Después de todo, somos amigos, pase lo que pase.

Lisa quería creer que todo sería tan sencillo como él lo planteaba. Que las cosas podían volver a ser como siempre lo habían sido. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Pero por un momento, podía creerle a Anthony.

—Por cierto —agregó él—. Está afuera y quiere hablar contigo. Considerando que te salvó de esos hijos de puta, lo menos que puedes hacer es darle las gracias —dijo con una mueca divertida, antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación.

Theo entró inmediatamente después. Llevaba una venda en la cabeza y tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, pero parecía estar desvaneciéndose.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó, sentándose en la misma silla en la que unos momentos antes había estado Anthony.

—Como si me hubiera arrollado el Expreso de Hogwarts —respondió ella, con una mueca—. Pero claramente podría estar peor. Si no fuera por ti, seguro que no lo estaría contando tan tranquila —dijo.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—Supongo que te lo debía, Lisa. Has hecho mucho por mí.

Lisa suspiró. Estaba agotada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir por días completos. Pero sabía que necesitaba esa conversación con Theo. Necesitaba solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

—Theo… —musitó—. Creo que tenemos que empezar de nuevo.

—¿De verdad crees que podemos empezar de nuevo, Lisa?

Por supuesto que no podían. No con toda la historia que ambos cargaban sobre sus hombros. No con todos los errores que habían cometido. No con el final que nunca habían escrito. Era imposible empezar de nuevo.

Pero no era imposible arreglar lo que se había roto.

—No, claro que no —concedió ella—. Pero podemos tratar de perdonarnos, ¿no crees?

—Me parece una idea estupenda —contestó él—. Es bueno volver a hablarte, Lisa Turpin.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 2 de mayo de 1998**_

_McMillan ha preguntado qué pasa con quiénes quieren luchar. McGonagall ha dicho que sólo los de los cursos mayores pueden hacerlo, siempre que quieran._

_Inmediatamente te giras a verla, junto a sus amigas. Su expresión es dura y no se parece en nada a la Lisa que conoces desde niña. Es raro que en tan poco tiempo haya cambiado tanto._

_Ella se va a quedar. Es cosa de ver la forma en que aferra su varita, como si se le fuera la vida en ella._

_Tú, por otra parte, no lo tienes tan claro. Pero no tienes que pensarlo, porque los demás Slytherin te sacan del Gran Comedor. Mientras esperan a que los más pequeños salgan, ves como los que han decidido quedarse corren para defender el castillo. Ella también._

_¿Y si te quedas? ¿Quieres ser un jodido héroe?_

_Pero cuando es el turno de ustedes, ni siquiera miras atrás mientras sales por el túnel._

* * *

_No es el final perfecto con todos los cabos atados. Y tampoco es un final para Theo y Lisa. Pero creo que he mostrado bien el camino que los dos han recorrido por muchos años, aunque aún les queda camino por andar. Por el momento, las cosas quedarán así, pero pueden cambiar completamente más adelante. Pero me he quedado satisfecha._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
